Fool for Love
by dg19
Summary: Bridget Matthews is dealing with the usual happenings. Her boyfriend just left to look at colleges, a certain childhood friendturnedrival now wants her back, and other greasers can't seem to keep their hands off of her. title subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I got another fic for you all. This is kind of just a "test-run", so to speak. I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue this, but if I get some good reviews I will. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Comments/tips/reviews are welcome.**

**I don't own the Outsiders. I only own Bridget and Logan.**

Chapter 1

I was really young when my dad left us. I don't even remember him. Two-Bit does though. He took it really hard. They were real close. Two-Bit tried to find him once. He walked all around Tulsa looking for him, but never found him. He was six at the time and I was three.

After that, our mom started working two jobs and Two-Bit and I spent more and more time at the Curtis's house. Mrs. Curtis was a stay-at-home mom and Mr. Curtis was like clock-work. Always coming and going to and from work at the same times each day. We could depend on them. They were always there for us. Of course mom is there for us too, but when she is, she's always exhausted and overworked. It's been hard for her.

Even after all these years, we're still having trouble getting on without him. My mom's still wishing he comes back. Two-Bit says he doesn't want him to return, but we all know that he does. I don't like talking about it, but deep down, I wish he'd show up on our doorstep.

A few years later, when I was eight and Two-Bit was ten, we got news that he had remarried. Along with our stepmother came two stepsiblings, Travis, who is my age, and Sarah, who is a year younger. We don't hear from them at all, and since we found out, we knew he wasn't coming back to us.

------------

Life was so much simpler for Two-Bit and I when we were kids. We didn't have to worry about what side of town we lived on or who our friends were. We didn't worry about getting jumped by Socs or what other people thought about us. Back then we were all friends.

Then things started getting more difficult. We all got older and our social classes started to separate us. Some people started acting out and getting arrested. Some shied away from all the drama in this town. No matter how much anyone tried to ignore it though, no one could escape from it. It was there, surrounding us, like a sky full of dark clouds on a rainy day.

I guess we all eventually got used to it to some extent, but I don't think anyone can really get used to this life, unless you're like Dallas. People like him actually live for these kinds of things. They like a good fight and get a rush out of robbing a gas station, for example. I don't see how. I like to stay out of all that trouble. I guess I try to blend in as much as possible, but who knows, that could eventually change.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the ringing of the telephone in the kitchen. I waited for someone to answer it, but then I figured that Two-Bit was probably in his room sleeping off a hangover. I got out of bed and walked down the hall. "Hello?"

_Hey babe._

"Logan?"

_The one and only._

I laughed. "Hi. I'm happy you called."

_Me too. It's so good to hear your voice. _I smiled, even though he couldn't see it. _Are we still on for tonight?_

"Of course. You can't leave without saying goodbye."

_I was hoping you'd say that. I'll pick you up at seven. Is that okay?_

"Yes. I'll be ready."

_Okay, see you later._

"Bye." I hung up the phone and headed back to my room. I still had almost seven hours until I would see Logan. What was I going to do for that much time?

I decided to go wake up Two-Bit. That was always a project that took up a good amount of time. It was always fun to wake him up after a night of drinking. I quietly walked into his room and tip-toed over to the bed. I pulled the blankets off of him, but all that did was make him curl up into a ball. I turned the light on and off, but that only made him put the pillow over his head. I started poking him in the side, but that didn't do much, just made him roll to the other side of the bed. Finally, as a last attempt, I climbed on the bed and started jumping on it and sang the theme song to Mickey Mouse at the top of my lungs. That sure got a rise out of him. He threw his pillow at me and said, "Shut up!" he was holding his head and I stifled a laugh.

"C'mon Keith, time to get up," I said.

"I don't think so."

"Well, I think so. Now get your ass outta bed and come to the Curtis's with me."

"Go away!"

"I still have to get ready, so you have twenty minutes. Don't make me come back in here," I warned and walked out of the room and headed to the bathroom.

After my shower, I went to my room; put on a pair of ripped form-fitting jeans and a green t-shirt; brushed my hair; and did my makeup. Then I walked back to Two-Bit's room, only to find him not there. Confused, I walked out and went to the kitchen, only to find him leaning against the counter drinking a beer. "Should you really be doing that when you already got a hangover?"

"Who cares?"

"Well, c'mon then. Let's go." He finished his beer and followed me out of the house. We walked down the street, goofing off occasionally, until we reached the Curtis's house. "Hello Curtis's? Anyone home?" I yelled into the house.

Soda came into the living room. "Hey Bumble Bee." He is the only one who can call me that. It started when we were kids and it just stuck.

So I probably should've started by introducing myself, but whatever, I'll just do it now. Bumble Bee is a nickname for Bee, which is short for Bridget. I'm the sixteen-year-old sister of Two-Bit, as I'm sure you've all figured out. I've got hazel eyes and long auburn hair that curls at the ends. I'm not really like Two-Bit in our personalities. He's always joking around and rarely has a grin disappear from his face. He drinks and parties way too much. I, on the other hand, joke around, too, but I'm also serious when I have to be. I'm hard-working and will graduate on time, unlike Two-Bit. I like to party, but my whole life doesn't revolve around it. Needless to say, but we're different from one another.

"Bee?" someone said and snapped me back to reality.

"Sorry."

"Are you goin' to Buck's party?"

"Tonight?" Soda nodded. "I can't."

"Okay. I'm sure Two-Bit is goin' anyway."

Two-Bit grinned. "Of course. I wouldn't miss a party." I laughed and he walked into the kitchen.

The screen door behind us slammed shut and I turned around to look. "Hey Curtis. Winston here?"

"Yeah, hold on." Soda disappeared down the hall.

"Matthews."

"Shepard," I said coldly. Tim Shepard and I were best friends when we were younger. That was up until he started his own gang, got into trouble, and was arrested. This seventeen-year-old, only a year older than me, dark-haired, blue-eyed beauty, ha ha, and I started calling each other by our last names shortly after that. "I thought you were in the cooler."

"I was. I'm out now."

"Yeah, I see that. I'm not that stupid." All of a sudden, I was pushed up against the wall, my hands being held above my head. Tim was standing awfully close to me. "What're you doing?"

"Just admit you missed me. I'm sure that boyfriend of yours won't mind."

"Maybe I would if that was actually true," I said and tried to break loose, but this only made him move closer to me.

"I know how ya feel about me. I know ya think about me, when you're alone in your room, at night."

"Fuck you!"

"Name a time and place," he said coolly. I realized what he just said and started blushing like crazy.

And just like that, he moved away. "So the infamous Bridget does get embarrassed. I knew ya had those feelings, but I didn't think they were that strong."

I recovered and said, "Actually, it's just the opposite. You disgust me."

"You just keep tellin' yourself that."

"I will, since it's true."

"Shepard, what're you doin' here?" Dallas said, coming into the living room.

"I need to talk to ya."

"Let's go outside." They walked outside and Soda came over to me and put his arm around me.

"I hate him," I told him.

"I know." We sat down on the couch and Two-Bit joined us shortly after.

A few hours later, at about five-thirty, I got off the couch and headed for the door. "Where ya goin'?" Soda asked.

"Home."

"Why?"

"She's gotta get ready. She has plans tonight," Two-Bit answered.

"With who?"

"No one."

"Ah, I see. Tell Logan we said hi." I smiled.

"Bye." I walked out of the house and back home.

I arrived at home and went to my room. I took a mid-thing length jean skirt and a white ¾ sleeve button up shirt out of my closet and put them on. Then I redid my makeup and clipped up my hair. Before I knew it, there was a knock at the door and I was rushing to finish getting ready.

I ran down the stairs and answered the door. Standing on the front porch was my boyfriend, Logan. "Hi," I said, smiling. He stepped closer to me and kissed me.

"You ready to go?" I nodded. He took my hand and we walked out to his car. He did the gentlemanly thing and opened and closed the door for me, and then he went around to the driver's side and climbed in. He started the car and then put his hand on my knee. I smiled over at him and took his hand in mine.

I looked over at him and studied his features. His blond hair was falling in wisps across his forehead. It looked a little like Dallas's, except not as blond. His skin was a nice shade of tan and looked as if he'd just been to the beach, although I knew he hadn't. He looked over at me and smiled. That smile I'd miss. The smile that had brightened even my darkest days since we had started going out a few months back.

We met at school. He was a new student, a senior, and he was assigned to the seat next to me in math. He was of middle class, so he wasn't stuck in the whole greaser/soc war. He'd been nice to me from the start, and the longer we talked, the closer we became, until one day he asked me to be his girl.

He stopped and turned off the engine. I then realized that we weren't anywhere near the middle of town. We were at the lake. "What're we doing here?" I asked.

"Though it'd be nice to have a picnic, just you and me." I smiled at him as we climbed out of the car. He went around back and took out a blanket and a picnic basket. He laid the blanket out under a tree and placed the basket down on it. We both sat down.

"I can't believe you have to leave tomorrow!"

"I know, but it won't be for long. I'm just going to visit a few colleges. I'll be gone a few months at the most."

"That's a long time. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, but I have to go."

"I know."

He put the picnic basket aside and moved closer to me. "You know I love you, don't you?"

I smiled. "I love you, too." Logan put his hand at the back of my neck and pulled me to him, where our lips met in a passionate kiss. He pulled away slowly. "Don't stop," I said my voice barely above a whisper. He brought his lips back to mine and pushed me down on the blanket. I put my hand at the back of his head and played with his hair. He, a little more mischievous, slid his hand up my shirt. He'd been doing this for awhile now, but that was the farthest we'd gone. Tonight, it seemed as if he was pushing it just a little farther, seeing how far he'd get before I stopped him. It seemed like he wanted to go all the way and I don't think I'd stop him if we did. I kind of wanted to, too.

As I expected, he did push further. We both had our shirts off before he sat up. "What?" I asked him.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

I nodded eagerly, wanting to feel his warm, bare chest on mine again. He grinned at me before reaching down and unbuttoning and pulling of my skirt. Then he removed my bra and underwear. He looked my body over and I blushed. It was a little weird, having someone not related to me seeing me naked. Logan then removed his jeans and boxers. It was equally weird seeing someone else without clothes on.

He lay down on top of me, between my legs, and moved his lips from my mouth, to my jaw line, down to my collarbone, and to my shoulders. I thought, this is gonna be perfect. My first time with the man I love. Then he slid into me, and I grabbed his shoulders, digging my nails into him. My thoughts changed to, please let this be over soon, please let this be over soon. After a few minutes of pain, a pleasurable feeling spread throughout me and a moan escaped my mouth. I looked at Logan and he was smiling. This continued for about forty more minutes. Afterwards, we lay in each other's arms and stared at each other in the moonlight.

"I love you," he said.

"I know. I love you, too." He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head. "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "Nine-thirty."

"We should probably get dressed then."

"Why?"

"Because you're gonna have to bring me home soon." I started to get up, but he pulled me back down on top of him and he rolled over on top of me. I'm sure you can figure out what happened, yet again, for the second time that night.

About an hour later, we finished and I got up and put my clothes on. He did the same. "So much for the picnic," I said.

"What we did was so much better than that," he said smiling and bent down to kiss me. He picked up the blanket and basket and put them back in the car. Then we climbed in and he started to drive me home. He placed his hand on my thigh and I covered his with mine. The ride to my house was silent, but it was a comfortable silence, neither one of us needing to say what we were thinking. We already knew. He pulled up to my house and turned off the engine. We sat there for a moment before I said, "I'll pick you up tomorrow around eight to bring you to the airport."

"Okay." We were silent again. "You know I'm gonna miss you."

"I know. I'll miss you so much."

"I won't be able to stop thinking about you while I'm gone."

"Me neither."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and kissed his cheek, before climbing out of the car and walking to my front door. I looked back before heading inside. I closed the door and leaned up against it smiling.

"I see you're home early." I jumped and saw Two-Bit standing in the doorway.

"You scared me."

He ignored the comment. "I thought you and Logan would've been out late since it's his last night in Tulsa and all."

"I'll see him again tomorrow. I'm driving him to the airport. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going upstairs. Good night, Two-Bit."

"Night."

I went upstairs and closed my door, staying in there for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. sorry its taken so long for me to update. I hope you forgive me, and pleae R&R to let me know what you think.**

Chapter 2

I woke up around seven and lay in bed for a few more minutes, thinking this is the day. I climbed out of bed and went to the shower. The hot water running over my sore muscles relaxed me and calmed my anxiety at Logan going away. I was in a peaceful mood when I got out and wrapped the towel around me. I walked to my room and took out a pair of jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and didn't bother with makeup. Then I headed downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I heard moving in the kitchen. Two-Bit was still in bed so I didn't know who it could be. I walked in there and saw my mom cooking breakfast. "Mom?"

"Good morning, honey. What're you doing up so early?" she said with a smile on her face.

"I gotta drive Logan to the airport. He's leaving to go look at colleges. In California, I think," I said, sitting down at the table.

"How long will he be gone?"

"A few months I think."

"Well, maybe this will be good for you." I looked at her confused. "It'll give you time to see if your feelings are true. If not, then no problem. If they are, then you two can spend your lives together if you so choose."

"Yeah, I guess. What're you doing home? I thought you had to work today."

"I do, but not until ten. Don't tell me you're trying to get rid of me already," she said in a joking voice.

"Never. I like when you're home." She came over and kissed the top of my head.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"No, I really should be going. I told him I'd be there at eight."

"Okay, well there'll be some left if your brother doesn't eat it all." I laughed and went into the living room, slipped my shoes on, and left the house.

------------

I pulled up to his house and beeped the horn. Logan came out a few minutes later carrying a suitcase and a backpack. He put them in the backseat and then climbed in the passenger's seat. "Hey," he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi." I put the car in drive and we drove to the airport in silence. I pulled into a parking spot and killed the engine. We sat in silence for a moment. Then I said," C'mon. You're gonna miss your plane." I climbed out of the car and he followed. I grabbed his backpack and he grabbed his suitcase and we walked inside.

We stood just outside the gate, looking at one another, both of us afraid to say anything. I knew if I spoke, my voice would break. "I'll miss you," he said, breaking the silence first.

"I'll miss you," I replied, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

"C'mon, Bee. Don't cry. I won't be gone long. I'll call and write you so much it'll be like I'm not even gone."

"But you will be."

"Flight 293 to San Francisco is now boarding!" a voice said over the loudspeaker.

"That's me," he said. "I'll call you when I get there. I love you." He gave me a hug and a kiss, picked up his bags, and headed for the gate. He looked back and I waved. I stood there until the plane took off, then I went back to my car.

I sat in my car for a few minutes, collecting myself. I shouldn't be crying like this. He won't be gone for long. He'll be back. I started the car and drove home.

------------

The next day, I walked into the Curtis's, to find that Soda was the only one there. "Hey Bumble Bee," he said when he saw me.

"Hey," I said and smiled. "You don't have to work today?"

"Nope. Got the day off."

"Aren't you lucky?" We both sat down on the couch and he put his arm around me.

He grinned. "Logan gone?"

I nodded. "He left yesterday morning."

"How was you guys' date the other night?" It was okay for him to ask me questions like this and I'd give him straight answers. If it was anyone else, I'd most likely lie. Sodapop is like a brother to me. We're real close. We've been best friends for awhile and we tell each other everything.

"Great," I said and a huge smile spread across my face.

He grinned. "What'd you do?"

I grinned even bigger if that's even possible. "He took me to the lake for a picnic."

"By the smile on your face, I know that's not all you did, so spill."

"We had…you know."

"No, I don't know."

"C'mon Soda, don't make me say it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

I sighed. "We had…sex," I said, saying the last word barely above a whisper.

He laughed. "Could you say it any quieter? So you had fun?"

I nodded. "We didn't even end up having the picnic."

"Too bad. I'm sure that food was good." We both laughed. "Seriously though, this was better than your first time?"

"Way better."

Pause, rewind. I lied to you all, I lied to myself. I'm a horrible person. But before you judge me, let me explain. Well, I was about…Wait! This'll be much easier with a story, so bear with me.

_Once upon a time, in a far away land (okay, not so far away), lived the Princess of Tulsa. She was often accompanied around the kingdom by her best friend, the Prince of the Shepard's. When she was in eighth grade and he was a freshman in high school (around that time anyway), it seemed everyone around them, friends and family included, was having sex. The Prince and Princess didn't really know why it was such a big deal, but so many people were talking about it. So one day, while they were alone at his house, they decided to end the curiosity and see what the big deal was, by going up to his bedroom. It wasn't anything exciting the first time, so they tried a few more times (three more I think), but it was no different. They gave up trying and just ignored the other's stories. They gave up trying to figure it out (she did at least) and moved on. They were friends and that (for the moment) wasn't going to change. They lived happily ever after (okay, not really). The end._

I hope you all know what this story means, but for you less intelligent people, I had sex with Tim! Yes, I admit it! I am so ashamed! My time with Logan really did seem like my first time though. I have figured out that Tim definitely was _not_ doing it right. Just keep in mind that back then, he wasn't as experienced (or good looking and horny) as he is now. He was different back then. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but now I have, so please forgive me.

------------

I walked into the Curtis's about two weeks later and found Dallas sitting on the couch. No one else was around. "Where is everyone?"

"Don't know."

"What're you doing here?"

"What's it look like."

"Well, someone's in a bad mood."

"This ain't a bad mood. You should see me when I'm in a bad mood."

"I have, and you're an ass when you are."

"I don't need any lip from you!"

"Oh my god, Dallas. A little touchy today are we."

He sighed. "Sorry. Found out Sylvia was two-timin' me."

"So you _are_ in a bad mood," I said sitting down next to him. "How'd you find that out?"

"Saw her all over one of Shepard's boys."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Dal."

"Not your fault. She's a bitch." I laughed. "You think that's funny?"

"Well, that would be what a laugh entails."

"I'll show you funny," he said and before I knew it, I was lying on the couch with Dallas on top of me tickling me.

"Dallas, stop. I can't breathe," I said between laughs. He stopped, but he didn't get off of me. He just stared at me and I stared back. All of a sudden, his lips were on mine. I didn't know what to do, but I soon forgot. He was a really good kisser. His kisses were nothing like Logan's. His were more passionate, while Dally's were more forceful. At the thought of my distant boyfriend, I pushed Dallas away and sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this. I have a boyfriend."

"So, he ain't around."

"But he's still my boyfriend."

"Bridget! He's probably off fucking some college chick he found out there!"

"He wouldn't do that! Not after we did! He loves me!"

"That means nothin'! He ain't gettin' none from you when he's gone, so he found someone else!"

"Dallas, shut up! I don't wanna hear this! He wouldn't cheat on me!"

"How would you know! You've never been away from him for this long before!"

"I just know! He wouldn't do that!"

"You don't know that for sure!"

"Just shut up, Dallas!" I yelled and stormed out of the house. I didn't know where to go, so I just sat on the porch, trying to calm down.

He came out of the house a few minutes later. "Bridget?"

"What do you want now, Dallas?"

"I didn't come out here to get yelled at!" He paused for a moment, calming himself down. "I came to apologize. I'm sorry I said those things, okay? He probably isn't doing that. If he loves you as much as you say he does, he's probably sitting in some hotel room, by himself, bored as hell."

"I know he isn't cheating on me."

"Okay," he said sitting down next to me.

"I'm sorry, too." He looked at me confused. "I shouldn't have let that happen. I knew you were goin' to kiss me. I should've stopped it. It's just that I've been missing Logan and I needed some attention."

"It's alright." We were silent again. "There's a party at Buck's tonight. You wanna go?" I gave him a wary look. "Just as friends. Nothing more."

"Alright. I'll go. Pick me up at my house."

"Okay." He lit a cigarette and offered me a drag. I gladly took it, even though I don't smoke much. We sat on the porch for awhile, passing the cigarette back and forth, until I went home to get ready for the party.

------------

The screen door to the house opened and slammed closed. I didn't go see who it was, figuring it was only Two-Bit. A few minutes later, Dallas comes walking into my room. "Is this how you greet all your guests?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Nope, only you," I said smiling at him. "Actually, I thought you were Two-Bit."

"Oh thanks. First you don't greet me, and then you insult me. I feel real welcomed in this house."

I laughed and pushed him in the shoulder. "C'mon. This party isn't gonna wait forever."

I walked past him and he followed me out of the house.

------------

I walked in and took a deep breath. So this probably isn't healthy, but I love the smell of Buck's house—alcohol and cigarette smoke. "You want a beer?" Dallas said into my ear. I nodded and he disappeared to the kitchen. I walked further into the room and looked around. There was a poker game going on in the corner of the room and some people dancing in the middle of the room or making out along the walls. "Thought I lost ya," a voice said behind me.

I turned around and found Dally with two beers. "Not so lucky," I said smiling as he handed one to me. He smirked.

All of a sudden his expression changed. His body tensed and his eyes iced over. I turned around to see what he was looking at and saw Sylvia making out with Drew, a guy from Shepard's gang. She looked over and I turned back to Dally. I put my beer down and then took his and put it down beside mine. Then I pushed myself against him and pressed my lips against his. I pulled away and he looked at me confused. "You wanna make her jealous or what?" I whispered.

"What about the boyfriend?"

"He'll forgive me for helping a friend." He grinned and put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me to him. I smirked and tilted my head up as he kissed me. He slid his tongue into my mouth and deepened the kiss. He moved his mouth down to my neck and started kissing it. "Don't you dare give me a hickey," I warned in a low voice as I placed my hand on the back of his head.

"Don't worry. I won't." He stole a glance at Sylvia and saw her storming away angrily. He took his lips off my neck and stood up straighter. We looked at each other and then burst out laughing. "I can't believe that actually worked," he said amused.

"I can. She's always been a hothead." I've known Sylvia for as long as I can remember. She used to hang out with Tim and me, occasionally. She'd get angry at the stupidest things, such as me and Tim sharing an inside joke that was only between the two of us or him offering his jacket to me when we were out late and I got cold. I think she might've had a thing for him, up until Dallas came along that is. She stopped hanging around with us after awhile.

"So what're we gonna do now that we pissed off Sylvia?" I asked.

"We could always dance," he said and pulled me to him in a waltz kind of way.

"Dallas Winston can dance?" I smirked.

"Yeah, don't go spreadin' it around. My mom made me take lessons back in New York when I was about eight."

"Well, then, aren't I lucky to have a professional dancing partner." I said teasingly.

He glared at me and twirled me around. I laughed. We danced for awhile more. Then I decided that I should probably get home before I drank a little bit too much and turned into Two-Bit. I sometimes did that and things didn't go so well after that happened.

He walked me back to my house and I shrugged off his jacket, which he had loaned me when I got cold while walking and I realized I didn't have a coat. "Well thanks for walking me home."

"No problem."

"And who knew the infamous Dallas Winston could dance? You sure shocked me there, Winston. After six years of knowing you, you never told me. Can't believe you."

"Shocked myself for a minute there. Haven't danced like that since I was eight."

"Well, it was fun." I smiled at him. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, later kid."

I glared at him and he laughed, before walking away. I went inside and went straight to my room, exhausted from the long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I am very sorry for not updating sooner. Please forgive me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to Punkyy for the semi-idea for this chapter.**

Chapter 3

I was at my house, sitting on the couch with Soda, and Two-Bit was in the kitchen. The phone rang, and I didn't bother to move. I knew Two-Bit would answer it. "Hello?" he said.

"Oh, hey Logan….No she's not. She's out standing on the street corner in some pretty revealing clothes…I don't know. Do socs still like pickin' up anything off the street?" I immediately stood up and went to grab the phone.

"Two-Bit give me," I demanded. He just pushed me away.

"Yeah, I know. She just can't control herself…yeah, since you left she hasn't been able to keep her legs closed."

I whacked him and grabbed the phone. "Logan?"

_Hey Bee._ I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Don't believe anything Keith says. He's an idiot."

_Don't worry. I wasn't planning to._

"Good. How're things there?"

_Pretty good. They have some pretty great colleges here. And the beach is amazing._

"So it looks like you'll be going there next year."

_Looks like it. Anyway, how're things in Tulsa?_

"Same old things." I pulled the phone into the kitchen and tried to get away from the boys. "I have something to tell you. Don't say anything until I'm done though."

_Okay._

"Well, I went over to the Curtis's house yesterday, and Dallas was the only one there. We were talking, and he told me Sylvia broke up with him. He started tickling me and then he kissed me. At first, I didn't push him off of me, I kinda kissed him back. But then I pushed him away because I thought of you."

_Bridget…_

"No, let me finish. Okay, so then we went to Buck's party and Sylvia was there, flirting and kissing another guy. Dal was seriously hurting, so I kinda kissed him. I guess, in a way, you could say we kinda made out. But we only did it to make her jealous. Please don't be mad at me or him. I only did it as a favor to him."

_Bridget. It's okay. I believe you. It's no big deal. You were helping a friend. As for the first part, you were lonely and so was he. It's alright._

"Are you sure?"

_Of course._

I sighed. "I don't deserve you. You're too good for me."

_Don't say that. You know you're the only one for me._

"You say that now, but will you still mean it later?"

_Of course, Bee. I love you. I don't wanna be without you._

We were silent for a minute. "Logan?"

_Mmm._

"I miss you so much."

_I miss you, too. I can't wait to see you again._

"Me neither."

_I can't wait to hold you in my arms, and to kiss your lips._

I smiled. "How much longer will you be gone?"

_I don't know. I still have a few more colleges to look at. Then, I just found out that I gotta go visit some family that's further north. I'll be home as soon as I can._

"Okay."

_I gotta go. I'll call you later._

"Okay. I love you."

_I love you, too. Bye._

"Bye." He hung up, and I held the phone to my ear a little longer, longing to hear his voice again. I finally hung it up and went back into the living room, sitting between Two-Bit and Soda on the couch.

"So how is he?" Soda asked.

"Alright. He's gonna be there longer though."

"He'll be back as soon as he can, Bee. It's not like he's just messing around. He's planning his future."

"Yeah, I know." The room was silent except for the sound of the TV in the background. I rested my head on Two-Bit's shoulder and soon drifted off to sleep.

------------

"C'mon girlie, wake up," someone said the next morning. I opened my eyes and saw Soda standing over me.

"Hey Soda. What time is it?"

"Uhh." He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Ten."

"I guess I should get up then."

"Mhm." After a minute he said, "You're not moving."

"Just give me a minute."

"What did you do last night to make you so tired?"

"Let's see. I went to a party at Buck's and had a little too much to drink. I met this really amazing guy. Actually, he wasn't that amazing. He was a pretty big hood; long, slicked back hair, cold eyes, tall, tough, leather jacket, tight jeans. You know the type."

"Surely."

"Well, I guess I decided that I was sick of not getting any, or I was just too drunk to use common sense, but when he asked me if I wanted to go upstairs I eagerly agreed. So we went upstairs and had sex. We stopped for a little while, and then did it again. This repeated a few more times. He left the room. At about two this morning, I managed to stumble home, climb the stairs on my hands and knees, and crawl to my bed where I passed out. So, now, this morning, I'm sore as hell. Very tiring night."

He laughed. "Sounds it."

"Mhm."

"What did you _really_ do last night?"

I grinned sheepishly. "Watched James Dean movies."

He put on that famous movie star smile of his. "I knew it. You're too innocent to go out and do that."

"Oh yeah, Sodapop. I'm such an angel. My mother would be so proud of me if I told her that I had sex at the old age of fourteen and then again at sixteen with two different guys. And this is before marriage, which was when I was supposed to wait until to have sexual intercourse. I drink and party almost as much as Two-Bit. My mom would love to hear that."

"It ain't that bad. Look at Dal. I bet he's slept with almost every girl on the east side."

"Ick, don't remind me. So what're you doin' here, Sodapop?"

"I had some time before work, so I thought I'd come see you, but you were sleeping when I got here."

"What time you gotta be at work?"

"Eleven."

I looked over at the clock. "You better get going. You got ten minutes to get there."

"Shit. Later, Bumble Bee." He kissed me on the cheek and rushed out the door.

I rolled my eyes and climbed out of bed. I didn't bother getting dressed, knowing that I wouldn't be leaving the house any time soon. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of milk and a piece of chocolate cake, specially made for me by Darry. I sat down and ate it, enjoying every bit of it.

About an hour later, the screen door slammed shut, so I went to see who it was. I found Dallas helping Shepard in the door. They were both pretty rough looking. "Hey Bee. We need some help here," Dal said after I saw them both looking me up and down. I had yet to get dressed, so I was still in my pajamas, which just happened to be a sports bra and a pair of Two-Bit's boxers.

I sighed. "How come you didn't go to the Curtis's?"

"Your house was closer." I sighed again and helped Dallas lower Shepard onto the couch in a sitting position.

"What happened?"

"Some guys from Brumly were bothering Angela, so we decided to teach 'em a lesson."

"Looks like the other way around."

"They pulled blades. Shepard needs stitches, so you're gonna have to stitch him up."

"Uh-uh. Go to the hospital."

"We can't go to the hospital. They'll start askin' questions. And I ain't goin' to no hospital," Shepard said, speaking for the first time.

"Fine, I'll be right back." I left the living room and went to the bathroom first to get the first aid kit and some peroxide. Then I went to the kitchen to get some ice. I walked back to the living room and handed the ice to Dal. "For the lip." He didn't take it at first, just gave me a cold look. "Take it now, Dallas. Shepard ain't gonna tell anyone you're goin' soft 'cause you put ice on your busted lip." He looked at me again, but took the ice and pressed it against his mouth.

"Okay, Shepard. Let's see the damage," I said coldly. He lifted his shirt. He had a huge gash going from above his belly button to somewhere below his waist, hidden beneath his jeans. I hated to say what was coming, but I had to. "You're gonna have to take off the shirt and jeans." He smirked and took them off. I kneeled down in front of him and put peroxide on the cut and started to stitch him up.

"I knew you'd be tryin' to get me outta my clothes soon."

"Yeah, okay Shepard."

"You're in denial."

"No, I think you're mistaken. I ain't in the longest thing in the world."

"No, but it could be in you," he said and smirked.

"Pig. Only in your dreams."

"Those dreams are pretty damn good," he said and raised his eyebrows suggestively at me. I stabbed him with the needle.

"Oops. Sorry," I said as innocently as possible. Dallas just smirked.

"Bridget Matthews, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" a female yelled from the doorway. I looked up to see my mom with an appalled look on her face. I then realized what it probably looked like to her. Her sixteen-year-old daughter with two seventeen-year-old hoods, one of which just happened to be only clad in his boxers.

"Hey Mom. Tim and Dal here got into a fight, and I, unfortunately, got stuck with the job of sewing them up."

The look on her face disappeared and was replaced with relief. "Boys, what have I told you about getting into all these fights?"

"Mrs. Matthews, I swear it wasn't our fault. Some guys were botherin' Angel and we were tryin' to protect her," Dallas said. I just rolled my eyes.

"You boys better be more careful next time."

"We will, Mrs. Matthews. No need to worry," Shepard said. She smiled and walked down the hall to her room.

"You two are so full of shit," I said when I was sure my mom was out of earshot.

"That ain't all I'm full of," Shepard said winking at me.

I made a sound of disgust. "You make me sick."

"Keep tellin' yourself that."

"Oh, I will."

A few minutes later, my mom came waltzing in. "I'll be home late tonight. Good night, hun."

"Bye mom." She kissed me on the top of my head and headed out the door for her second job.

"You got any food in this house?" Dal asked, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"No Dallas, what else do you think we eat in this house?" Shepard smirked, and I tried to ignore him. "Alright, Shepard, you're done," I said standing up and admiring my handiwork.

"Admiring the goods, huh?"

"Not exactly." I walked to the bathroom to put the supplies away. I turned around, walked out, and walked right into Tim. He pushed me up against the wall with hunger in his eyes. "What is it with you and your infatuation with pushing me against walls?" I asked angrily.

"Ya know, you're pretty sexy when you're angry," he said, his breath warm on my neck. He ran his hands over my shoulders and down my sides. My tough façade was breaking. His touch felt so good. I just wanted to melt into him and never ever break away.

Shit, get those thoughts outta my head. I can't think that way. "Shepard, stop," I said, a little less forcefully than I meant it to be.

"You know you don't want me to," he said, his lips gently touching my neck. My knees were going weak. Oh god, I had to stop this now, or I'd end up doing something I'd regret. "Tim, I'm serious, stop!" I said and placed my hands against his chest and pushed.

He looked at me with kind of an angry look. "Bridget…"

"Shepard. You know I have a boyfriend. We can't do that. Plus, I don't like you enough to make out with you." I know, I'm a bitch. That's really too bad. But what can I say, that's who I am. He glared at me and stalked off. Probably not used to being shut down. Oh well. There's a first time for everything.

I walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch. Dallas walked in. "Where'd Shepard go?"

"Don't know. He stormed out."

"I guess I'll catch him later then. I'll see you later, too."

"Bye, Dal." He walked out of the house, and I sighed and closed my eyes. Boys…So, so complicated. First Shepard can't stand me, and now he can barely keep his hands off of me. What the hell is going on here?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been busy with MCAS (stupid test) and I just got back from camping. This chapter is extra long to make up for all the time that I didn't update during. I hope you enjoy it. Just to give you a heads up, anything that's not in Bridget's point of view is written in 3rd person.**

**I do not own the Outsiders, nor do I own I Can Do Better and Everything Back But You by Avril Lavigne. I only own Bridget and Logan, so please keep that in mind.**

Chapter 4

The mail arrived and I immediately went to get it, hoping for a letter from Logan. I ignored everything else and sifted through the mail until I found it. It was a postcard with a little note on the back. I put the rest of the mail on the kitchen table and went up to my room to read it.

_Bridget,_

_It's beautiful here. I think I'm gonna be coming to college here. I've met a lot of people. They're real nice. The city's real nice too. I've met this girl and we've been getting real close. Her name's Monica. She's my age and is looking at the college, too. I think we're gonna go here together. She's really amazing. It'll be great. When I get home on Friday, we need to talk. I got so much I have to tell you. Wish you were her._

_Logan_

I read it over again and I got a sick feeling in my stomach. I rushed to the bathroom and was physically sick. When I went back to my room, I reread it again and again. Tears started falling and I picked up the closest thing to me, my alarm clock, and threw it at the wall. "How could you do this to me!" I yelled. "I loved you and you fuckin' find someone else! How dare you go out and screw some Californian bimbo! I hate you! You fuckin' asshole!" I couldn't stop. I kept yelling and throwing things at my walls and crying.

------------

Tim knocked on the Matthews' door and waited for someone to answer. He had business to take care of with the older one. No one came and he listened hard. He heard screaming and things breaking. He let himself in and followed the noise. It was coming from a room at the end of the hall and he opened the door, dodging something that just missed his head. He found Bridget having a breakdown. He rushed over to her and grabbed her arms. "Bridget!" She wasn't paying any attention to him. "Bee!" She looked at him, but her eyes weren't really seeing him. She broke down into sobs and buried her face in Tim's shirt. She started sinking to the ground and Tim sat with her, holding her against him, trying to calm her.

"Dallas was right," she said quietly.

"About what?"

"He said Logan would cheat on me, 'cause I wasn't around to give him any. He said that he'd find someone and he did. He cheated on me with some bimbo." She started crying all over again.

"Shh. It'll be okay."

"No, it won't. I love him, and he goes out and cheats on me. I thought he loved me."

"It'll be alright, Bee. Everything will work out," Tim said and kissed the top of her head.

She quieted down, but Tim continued to hold her. This was the closest they've been in awhile, since they were kids. He liked being able to help her with her problems. It'd been so long since he'd been able to do so. Since they started drifting apart, he'd regretted it. He liked having her as a friend and he hated to see that disappear.

She pulled away and wiped at her eyes. "Thanks Tim," she said. That made him happy. It was the first time that she had used his first name since they had fallen out of relations.

"No problem. I should go. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just needed to vent some anger and tears."

"Okay," he said uncertainly. He stood up and then helped her to her feet. "I guess I'll see ya later." She nodded and he walked out of her room.

"Tim," she said from the hallway and he looked back. "Could you not tell anyone about this?"

"Sure. I won't, I promise," he said. She smiled and he left the house. He'd have to deal with the older one later.

------------

After Tim left, I felt a little better. Not so much better that I was going to go out and party or anything. I just felt content in some odd way. For a short time, I had my old best friend back, not the tough, perverted hood that he usually was. I know I probably shouldn't be thinking about things like that when I just found out I was cheated on, but I couldn't help it. Tim was back for the moment and that left me feeling pleased.

I decided I wasn't going to tell anyone about Logan until I had talked to him in person. I _needed_ to talk to him in person to find out what happened. You can't just get that from a postcard or a phone call. I wonder how long this has been going on…I decided to put it at the back of my mind for the moment. I didn't want to think about how long it had been happening behind my back. How could I have been so naïve? Of course he didn't love me. He just wanted me for sex, just like Tim did. I hate to repeat it again, but seriously, how could I have been so naïve?

Tears started streaming down my cheeks and I furiously wiped at them with the back of my hand. I didn't want to be crying over him. That jackass, I scoffed. But I couldn't help it. I felt like grieving. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I didn't feel much like doing anything at all now. I was going to go out with the gang, but not anymore. Logan had officially ruined my day. I hid my face in my pillow and let the tears fall.

------------

Wednesday after school, I went up to my room and grabbed my guitar, a notebook, and a pencil. Then I sat down, cross-legged, on my bed. At first I just ran my hands along the strings. But then some new lyrics came to my mind and I started writing them down. When I was done with that, I started putting music to it. I was ecstatic when I was finished, even though my song wasn't exactly about a happy subject. I started singing and playing:

_Today was the worst day, I went through hell_

_I wish I could remove it from my mind_

_Two months away from you but I couldn't tell_

_I thought that everything was gonna be just fine_

_The postcard that you wrote_

_With a stupid little note_

_Something wasn't quite right about it_

_It smelt like cheap perfume_

_And it didn't smell like you_

_There is no way you could get around it_

_Because you wrote_

_I wish you were her_

_You left out the e_

_You left without me_

_And now you're somewhere out there with a _

_Hey, hey psycho babe_

_I hate you why are guys so lame_

_Everything I gave you_

_I want everything back but you_

_My friends tried to tell me all along_

_That you weren't the right one for me_

_My friends tried to tell me to be strong_

_I bet you didn't think that I would see_

_The postcard that you wrote_

_With a stupid little note_

_Something wasn't quite right about it_

_I wanna see you cry like I did a thousand times_

_Now you're losing me, you're losing me_

_Because you wrote_

_I wish you were her_

_You left out the e_

_You left without me_

_And now you're somewhere out there with a _

"Got any songs about me?"

I stopped singing and jumped, looking towards the doorway. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough," Tim said. "What'd ya write 'bout me?"

I thought for a moment. "_You're so full of it I can't stand, the way you act I just can't comprehend, I don't think that you can handle it, I'm way over, over it, I will drink as much Limoncello as I can, and I'll do it again and again and, I don't really care what you have to say, cause you know you know you're nothing, I'm sick of this shit don't deny, you're a waste of time, I'm sick of this shit don't ask why, I hate you now, so go away from me, you're gone, so long, I can do better, I can do better_."

"Bridget, c'mon. I ain't that bad."

"Says who?"

"I ain't been nothing but nice to you since we were kids."

"Yeah, and then you ditched me. Oh yeah, and did you forget about the pushing me up against the wall and feeling me up. Real nice, Shepard."

"I didn't feel you up!"

"Oh, I beg to differ! And then there was that time that you found me trashing my room and you tried to calm me, but you were thinking dirty thoughts!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"You definitely were! I felt that tiny thing in your pants that you call a penis!"

He looked taken aback for a moment and I smiled to myself in triumph. "It ain't like that, okay?"

"Sure Shepard. You just happened to get turned on at that exact moment without any prompting. That's real believable."

"C'mon, Bridget. You _know_ I'm not like that."

"No, I _knew _you weren't like that. I can't say that now. I don't even know you now!"

"Whose fault is that?"

"Not mine, that's for sure."

"I think we both know that's not true. We both did it."

"You're the one who went out and got all _tough_," I said, making air quotes around the word tough.

"You could've stayed with me!

"Oh yeah, between the rumbles, gang business, and all the whores you've picked up, there would've been plenty of time for you to be with me."

"I would've made time for you. You were my best friend. You didn't have to leave me hangin'."

"Excuse me, but I think it was the other way around. _You_ left _me_. You're the one who had to go out and start a gang. Apparently having just me wasn't good enough for you. You needed other _tough_ guys to watch your back, right? An innocent, weak girl couldn't do that for you."

"But you could do so much more!"

"Like what, keep you're sexual needs satisfied."

"Bridget, it was never like that! I never wanted that from you! You were my friend! I cared about you! I would never, ever use you for that."

"So what, I'm not good enough now for you Shepard? I thought you wanted me pretty bad earlier, but I guess things change!"

"You are unbelievable! First, you complain about me supposedly having feelings for you, and now you're mad because I don't want you for sex! You're so fuckin' complicated!"

"I'm complicated? I can't even understand you're language anymore! Gang fights, blades, easy lay? What do all these words mean?" I said, sarcastically. "Seriously, could you try and explain them to me because I-"

I was stopped by Tim's lips pressing against mine. I melted like I knew I eventually would. I knew I wouldn't be able to resist him for long. Oh god. I pushed him away. "What the hell was that?"

"Sorry, you were rambling. Couldn't listen to it anymore. Only way I knew how to shut ya up."

I was a whole lot calmer when I spoke next. "You know you shouldn't do that. I could jump you any minute," I said, smirking and still kind of breathless from that kiss.

"I wouldn't mind. Go right ahead," he said in a joking manner and opened his arms wide. I knew he didn't mean it in a suggestive way. He was his old, joking self at the moment.

I giggled and walked to him, wrapping my arms around his mid-section. He closed his arms around me. "Nice to have you back, Timmy."

"Not again with the nickname."

"Better get used to it if you plan on being bestest friends again," I said, smirking.

"Guess it's better than Shepard."

"Of course it is. Anything's better than that. Seriously who wants that for a name?

He glared and I just smiled. "Only joking, Timmy. I'm glad you're back though." He pulled me to him and hugged me tight. I grinned. I was glad to have my oldest friend back.

------------

The next day, the phone rang. Two-Bit was busy getting ready to go out with the gang. I wasn't going. No girls allowed apparently. So that meant I had to get the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

_Bridget._

"What do you want?" I said a little rudely.

"Bee, who is it?" Two-Bit asked coming into the living room, to watch an episode of Mickey Mouse before heading out.

"It's just Angel. No big deal." I certainly couldn't tell him that it was Logan, since he didn't know we broke up. Two-Bit nodded and got involved into his television show. He wouldn't hear a thing I said.

_Bridget, let me explain._

"I know, Ang, right. He's such an asshole. He doesn't know what he's missing out on….Mhm….I know, right."

_Bee, c'mon._

"There's a party tonight at Buck's that I was thinking of goin' to. There's always plenty of decent lookin' guys there….I could easily find one to fool around with."

_Bridget, stop and let me talk._

"He'd be so jealous right. What do you think he'd do if I slept with Dallas or Shepard? They've both been tryin' to get in my pants lately, especially Shepard. He hasn't been able to keep his hands off of me since Logan left…I mean, he wasn't that good the first time I slept with him, but I'm sure he's gotten better since then with all the practice he's getting," I said laughing.

_Stop. This ain't right. Just because I messed around, doesn't mean you gotta go fuck every hood in Tulsa._

Two-Bit had left by this time and Shepard had just walked in the door. He was about to say something when I put my index finger to my lips. 'Logan' I mouthed to him and pointed to the phone. 'Oh' he mouthed back.

_Just to let you know, I'm already home. Meet me at the Dingo in twenty minutes. We need to talk._

"Oh, damn Ang. My mom just walked in the door. We're going lingerie shopping. I need some new lace undergarments. Tell your sexy brother I said hi. Bye!" I said, blowing a kiss into the phone and hung up before Logan could get a word out.

"Lace lingerie, sexy brother. Is there something you're not tellin' me?" I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to go out of your way to try and impress me. I'll take you any way you want, Matthews. Personally, I prefer the clothes off."

"How do you know I was talkin' 'bout you? I clearly meant Curly. You would've known that if you weren't so caught up in yourself," I said smirking.

"Likely story. _Not_." He paused. "Wanna do something today?"

"Can't. Gotta meet the ass at the Dingo to _talk_."

"Want me to come, beat 'im around a little if things get messy?"

"Umm…probably not the best idea, but thanks for the offer." He nodded. "You could just _happen_ to show up at the exact same time as me. By coincidence of course."

"Surely."

"And I'd invite you to join us, because of course, I couldn't be rude. I must mind my manners even if I'm in the middle of a very important conversation."

He smirked. "I like the way you think, Matthews."

"I know, I'm brilliant," I said, smiling. I looked at the clock. "Damn. Guess its time. See you soon." I walked out of the house and he followed about five minutes later.

------------

I walked into the Dingo and Logan was sitting at a booth in the back. The expression on my face changed from happy and calm, when I was talking to Tim, to a little colder and hard. I was ready to confront the _boyfriend_. I walked over to the booth and sat down opposite him. "Hey," he said. I just nodded. "C'mon Bee. Don't be like that."

"Umm…excuse me, but I think I have a reason to be this way."

"Bee, that ain't you. You're not the cold, hard bitch you're tryin' to pretend to be. You're the sweet, caring, fun, loving girl I fell in love with." I laughed. He gave me a serious look. I tried to wipe the smirk off my face.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have fucked some whore in California when you were supposed to be looking at colleges."

"I was lonely. I didn't have you with me and I needed someone to comfort me."

"More like screw you," I said a little quieter.

He ignored the comment and said, "Monica was just there. We got to talking and she was missing her boyfriend back in Massachusetts. We knew each other was taken, we just had to keep each other company."

"You didn't _have_ to do anything. Just because she was willing to cheat on her boyfriend doesn't mean you had to sink to her level and cheat on your girlfriend."

"C'mon Bee. I forgave you when you kissed Winston."

"That was different. For one, I was helping him out. Sylvia was there and he was hurting. We just made her jealous. And two, kissing and fucking aren't the same things."

"Bridget, just forgive me. You know I love you."

"No, I don't know that. I thought you did, but I found out you don't. You just love screwing with me. That's not something I wanna base our relationship on."

"I don't just love that, even though you are amazing at it. I really do love you."

"Well, you should've thought about that before you satisfied your needs in San Francisco." I looked around and saw Tim walk in the door. I gave him a pleading look and he walked over. "Hey," I said, smiling. "Logan, you remember Tim, don't you?"

"Sup?" Logan said. Tim nodded.

"Care to join us?" I asked Tim smirking.

"If it ain't a problem."

"Not at all." Logan glared at me. "Now, now Logan. Where are your manners? Sit down, Tim." I slid over in the booth and he sat down next to me.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Nothing important. Logan here was just telling me about his trip to California."

"Oh, how was it, man?"

"It was good. Real nice weather out there."

"I'm sure that's not all that's out there," I said under my breath. Tim looked at me. His eyes seemed to say 'are you okay'. I nodded. Then I turned to him. "So, Tim, any good parties goin' on tonight?"

"Umm, yeah. There's one at Buck's. Those usually get pretty crazy."

"Good. I need some fun after all this time. Care to escort a lady to it?" Logan glared at me and angrily got out of the booth and headed for the door. I relaxed a little once he was gone.

"Didn't go so well, I take it."

"Nope. Not at all."

"So you really goin' to Buck's?"

"Yeah. I really need to get out. Care to take me?"

"I can do that."

"Good, pick me up at my house around eight."

"Okay."

"Good. Now let's eat. I'm starved." I flagged the waitress down and we ordered our meals.

------------

At about seven o'clock, I started getting ready for the party. I hopped in the shower and quickly washed up. Then I went back to my bedroom and took out a jean miniskirt and a blue t-shirt. I put them on my bed and went over to my mirror. I put on some makeup, not too much, just enough to bring out my features.

The door to the house slammed shut as I was throwing my hair into a messy bun. I figured it was either Two-Bit or my mom so I didn't go see who it was.

"Oh shit," a voice said from the doorway, as I was getting dressed. I looked in that direction. "Tim!" I yelled, covering myself back up with my towel. "Get out!"

He stepped around the door and out of sight. I closed my door and leaned up against it. Oh my god. I quickly went to get dressed and slipped on my shoes. Then I opened the door and walked out to the living room, where Tim was waiting. "I am so sorry," he said when he saw me.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock before you enter a room?"

"Yeah, if the door was closed. Yours wasn't."

I smirked at him. "Just admit that you wanted to see me naked. It'd be a whole lot easier for the both of us."

"Don't think I can do that."

"C'mon Timmy," I said, pressing myself against him and moving my mouth to whisper in his ear. "Just admit it. You know you want to."

"Fine. And might I say, you look pretty sexy without clothes. If only we could try that sex thing again, it'd go a whole lot better."

"Don't think so," I said, moving away from him.

"You're a tease."

"Thanks," I said smiling. "So you're early?"

"Yeah, had nothing better to do, so I thought I'd come hang here."

"Well, I guess now we can leave early." He nodded. "Let's go." I walked out the door and he followed.

We could hear the music long before we reached the house, and I started dancing and jumping around in the street. "Isn't that skirt a little short for that?" Tim asked smirking.

"Could be shorter."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, it could be like this," I said, lifting my skirt until it was just covering my butt. Then I pulled it back down and said, "But if it was that short, I'd be a whore."

He laughed with his deep, rough voice and I was mesmerized. I'd never realized before how sexy that voice actually was. This wasn't good. I couldn't be falling for my best friend, could I?

I quickly shook myself out of it as we reached the house. I smiled at Tim and he took my hand, leading me inside. The warmth of his hand felt so good in mine. I wonder what his body would feel like against mine…Oh My God! Thoughts get outta my head! I don't want to think that way about him. No, no, no!

He led me through the rooms, to the kitchen, where he stopped at the refrigerator. He took out a beer and offered me one. He opened it and handed it to me. Then he grabbed one for himself and we walked back to the main room.

"Could we go sit down?" I said close to Tim's ear so he could hear me. He looked around the room and then led me to a couch on the other side. We both sat down and looked at the people dancing in the room. I took a sip of my beer and then looked up at Tim's face. I took in his dark blue eyes and his hard jaw line. His dark hair was slicked back, just like it always was. I looked at his soft lips, which I so wanted to be pressed against mine again. The last thing I set my eyes on was the scar running down the side of his face, from his eyebrow to his jaw. I didn't remember it being there. Before I knew what I was doing, my hand reached out and ran a finger along it. He flinched and I quickly drew my hand back. He looked at me.

"What happened?" He looked away.

"Nothing."

"C'mon Tim. That ain't nothin'." He didn't answer me. "C'mon Timmy. You can tell me anything." He looked down at me and I looked at him seriously.

He sighed and faced forward again. "A year ago my old man had just gotten fired from his job. He started drinking. He was always a drinker, but he never had as much alcohol as he did that night. It wasn't stuff like beer either; it was the hard stuff, whiskey, vodka; whatever else he could find. I came home one day after school. Angel was off somewhere with one of her friends and no idea where Curly was. My dad started yelling at me and pushing me around. He kept saying that I was a screw up and I never was supposed to be there." He paused and I couldn't look away from him. "He said that I was a disgrace to the family and I was ruining Angel and Curly by them always bein' around me. He just kept gettin' angrier and angrier the more he yelled at me. Well, I guess he about had it with me when he went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He came back and started to swing the thing at me. Got me good on the face."

"Oh, Tim."

"All of a sudden, he fell and was lying on the ground unconscious. I looked up and saw Angel standing there frightened as hell holding a book. She's the only one who knew what really happened. Everyone else just thinks I pissed off some broad I was datin' and she cut me with a broken bottle."

"Tim. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We weren't exactly on speaking terms."

I felt guilty. I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. Tim was always there for me and when he needed a friend, I wasn't there for him.

This time, more cautiously, I reached my hand up and ran my finger along it. He didn't flinch this time, but he tensed. Now I really wasn't thinking, because next thing I knew, I was putting a gentle kiss on every inch of that scar. I pulled away and he looked at me. "Sorry," I said and moved away from him.

"C'mon, let's dance." He took my hand and pulled me up. I smiled at him and gladly followed him to the center of the room. The song was semi-fast so I started moving my hips to the beat. Next thing I knew, Tim was pulling my hips against him and was moving with me. So there we were, moving against each other to the music and I was having the time of my life with one of the toughest hoods in Tulsa. Can you believe it? I was finding it harder and harder to see my old childhood friend in him. All I kept seeing was this sweet, fun, amazingly sexy guy in front of me. And I couldn't help my thoughts as I fell deeper and deeper into his dark eyes.

------------

Tim kept looking down at Bridget. She looked like she was enjoying herself as the song changed to a slow one and he pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her, swaying to the music.

He couldn't help but notice that she wasn't the fourteen-year-old girl he remembered her being. Since then, she'd matured, so to speak. She had grown a few inches, nothing compared to his growth spurt up to 6'2". She had finally gotten curves and her body was extremely attractive to him. He also couldn't help but notice that her chest had finally become very noticeable. Nothing could hide them. Her shirt was filled out and it showed their shape; her skirt hugged her hips in all the right places. She was really sexy. She'd always been beautiful, but that was as a young girl. Now there was no way that anyone could deny the fact that she had something to offer. Every guy would be after her now. He was surprised that an asshole like Logan was the only one that noticed her.

His thoughts drifted to back when they were younger and they'd tried to have sex because everyone else was doing it. Neither one of them knew what to do, so it was kind of awkward for both of them. It didn't turn out as the big deal everyone thought it had been. But now he knew differently and he was almost positive she did too. He was sure that she and Logan had done it. He wished he could have another chance with her. She definitely wouldn't be disappointed now.

He remembered how she'd looked in her room earlier that day without anything on. He could only picture what her body would feel like against his like that. They'd lie in his bed and kiss. He could only imagine how good it'd be.

He quickly had to get those thoughts out of his head. One, he didn't want anything happening there on the dance floor, and, two, he shouldn't be thinking of her that way. He couldn't help it much though, as her body moved against his as the song changed to an upbeat tempo.

------------

"Tim," I called. He didn't answer. "Timmy!" He looked at me and I smiled. "You're awfully distracted."

"Sorry, just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Nothing really."

"Okay. Well, I'm ready to go if you are."

"Yeah, we can go." I took his hand and led him to the door. I couldn't help but notice all the girls giving Tim looks. It was as if they were both scared of him and turned on by him at the same time. I had to stifle a giggle; otherwise I wouldn't have been able to stop.

We started walking towards my house, fooling around the whole time. I'd jump around or hang on him. He'd mess up my hair or pull me to him. When that happened, my heart would be almost thudding out of my chest. I'd be surprised if he couldn't hear or feel it.

We reached my house and we stopped on the sidewalk outside of it. "Well thanks for a fun-filled evening," I said smiling.

He smirked. "No problem."

"I'm glad you showed up at the Dingo earlier. I don't think I could've gone on with that conversation without bringing in the waterworks for much longer."

"It was really no big deal. And you know, you don't have to make a joke out of it. He hurt you. It's alright if you cry."

"Yeah, but not in front of him. He doesn't deserve to see that he hurt me. Not that much."

"Well, I'm here for you if ya need me."

"Thanks. I'll see you later, Timmy." I said smiling.

"Yeah, you will. No doubt about that." I smiled softly at him. I headed up the porch steps and into the house. I went to the window and watched him walk away.

------------

**Okay, so I know that's not really how Tim got his scar, but just go with me on this. That's how I felt it should go and it seemed to fit in, at least to me it did. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's another chapter for you. It's pretty long too. So some of you want some more Bridget/Dallas scenes so I'll try to add that to the next chapter, but in the meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this one. Please R&R.**

**I sadly, do not own any of the gorgeous babes from The Outsiders.**

Chapter 5

School day. Great. It's not that I don't like going to school, because, believe me, I do; it's that I have to deal with all the Socs, who think they're high and mighty, and the Greasers, who go just for kicks. It'd be better if the gang was in some of my classes, but they're not. Because let's face it, no one in the gang, except for Pony, is really fit for advanced placement classes. So I must deal with the Socs on my own. I have gym class with Dallas, but he rarely ever shows, so I must tough that out without him. At least I get to see the gang at lunch. Two-Bit or Dallas will pick us up and we'll drive to the DX or the Dingo. We never eat at school. The cafeteria's full of SuperSocs.

Well, back to the present, after school I walked out of the main doors and guess who I happened to find. My Timmy. Okay, so he's not exactly _mine_, but who cares. No one's going to hear me think that. I met his beautiful dark eyes and smiled as I walked towards him. "What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Came to walk ya home," he said.

"You don't even come for Angel and Curly, so what're you doin' pickin' me up?" He just shrugged. "Well, well, Timmy. I'd have to say you have a soft spot for me."

"Nope."

"Whatever you say, Timmy."

We started walking towards my house. I kept looking around, taking in the scenery. It was a beautiful day for fall, which just got better as I took in the colored leaves falling off the trees and covering the grass. It's a shame I've never noticed before, but having Tim around was making things a whole lot better.

"Wanna do something tonight?" he asked suddenly, taking me out of my scenic viewing.

"Don't you have some party to crash or whore to screw?" I asked jokingly.

"Not tonight."

"Well, I guess I could fill your time then. What're we doing?"

"I don't know."

"Ya know, Shepard, before you ask a girl to do something, you should already know what you're gonna do together." He shrugged and I thought. An idea finally dawned on me. "How 'bout we have a sleepover?"

"A sleepover? You and me?" I nodded smiling. "Don't ya think your mom and brother would be mad? Their innocent little girl sleeping with a hood?"

"I'm not sleeping with you, only in the same bed. And I ain't that innocent."

"Don't I know it."

I glared at him. "C'mon, Timmy. It'll be fun. Just like old times. We can go to your place and you can fill me in on what's been happening with you. Please Timmy," I said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine," he said. "We'll have a sleepover."

------------

A sleepover! Can you believe she suggested a sleepover?! Tim thought. How does she know she can trust him? A big time hood who's bedded much of the female population on the east side of Tulsa. How did she know he wouldn't try to with her?

Of course, Tim knew he wouldn't. He wouldn't want to jeopardize their newly regained friendship. He just hoped that his body wouldn't betray him. He knew he wanted to have her over his house for the night, but the thought of having her in his bed, curled up against him, gave him a whole new set of ideas, probably ones Bridget wouldn't like. He didn't want to put the moves on her or anything, but it was getting harder and harder to control himself around her. The sight of her gave him those thoughts and urges every time he saw her and it took everything he had to keep himself in control. He both liked and hated this effect she had on him. He only hoped that it wouldn't push him too far tonight.

-----------

Tim and I reached my house and I invited him in. He didn't take the invitation, saying he didn't want to be around when I told my family where I was going to be tonight. I told him "Fine, suit yourself," and disappeared inside the house. I was looking forward to telling my mom just about as much as he was. She wouldn't take it too bad though. She'd probably just think I was going to hang with Angela. Two-Bit would be different. He knew I wasn't friends with Ang and that I was going to be with Tim. I just hoped that he wouldn't overreact too much.

My mom was in the kitchen when I walked in there. "Hey honey," she said.

"Hi mom."

"Got any plans tonight?"

"Actually, I was thinking of sleeping over the Shepard's, if it's okay with you."

"Of course, darling. What're you gonna do over there?"

"I don't know, just hang out, watch TV, you know, the usual."

"Okay, have fun. I gotta go. Work tonight. Just make sure your brother doesn't get in too much trouble before you leave."

"I will. Bye." She kissed the top of my head and left the house.

I walked down the hall to my room and put my books on my desk. Then I started packing. I grabbed a clean pair of Two-Bit's boxers and my racer back tank top. It showed most of my stomach, but whatever. It was only Tim. I threw them in the duffle bag that I had grabbed from the back of my closet. Then I grabbed a pair of tight, form-fitting jeans and a blue t-shirt. I went to the bathroom to get my bathroom supplies; toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, etc.

On my way back to my room, I ran into Two-Bit. "Where you goin'?" he asked, following me into my room.

"Shepard's."

"What're you goin' there for? You ain't friends with Angela."

"I know. I'm going to spend time with Tim."

"Does mom know you're goin'?" he asked angrily.

"Yes. She told me to have fun," I said grinning at him.

"You better not do nothing with him."

"I promise I won't do anything I haven't already done," I said honestly. His angry expression relaxed and I smirked to myself. He and my mom still thought I was their pure, innocent sister/daughter. He had no idea what I'd already done. I could pretty much do anything I wanted tonight. They didn't know about the things I'd done with Logan, or what I did with Tim back in eighth grade. So I smiled knowingly to myself.

"Well, I'm off. Mom said not to get into trouble while you're on your own, so behave." I kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the house, duffle bag in hand.

I walked down the street and headed toward the Shepard's part of town. It was a little weird being over here; I hadn't been there since we were kids. I hoped Mrs. Shepard didn't mind me staying over, especially since I was staying with her son and not her daughter.

I walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. I wasn't sure if it was still okay if I just walked in like I used to do. A few minutes later, a shirtless Tim opened the door. It took all I had to keep my jaw from dropping and to not jump on him right then and there. "Hey," I said, getting myself under control.

"Didn't think you were gonna show," he said, moving aside so I could step in.

"Of course I was. I wasn't gonna miss a night with my Timmy," I said smiling.

"Still didn't think your mom and Two-Bit would let ya outta the house."

"Well, my mom didn't even really think about it. She was on her way outta the house. And Two-Bit flipped, but I promised him I wouldn't do anything I haven't already done."

"But you've done everything."

"He doesn't know that."

"So we could do anything we want tonight? I could take you up to my room and have my way with you."

"Yeah, you could if you wanted. But that ain't gonna happen."

"We'll see."

"Whatever Timmy."

------------

"C'mon," Tim said, leading her to his room. They got there and she threw her stuff on the floor. Then she lay on the bed and Tim watched her. Her shirt had lifted up a little and he couldn't stop staring at the bare skin between shirt and jeans. He just stood by the door, looking at her. All of a sudden, she sat up and he shifted his eyes to her face. She patted the bed next to her and motioned for him to sit down with her. He did, not being able to resist her.

"So Timmy, what're we going to do tonight?"

"Whatever we want, I guess." What he really wanted was to just throw her down on the bed and climb on top of her, but he very well couldn't do that.

"Well, I hope you have a lot of popcorn then because we have a lot of catching up to do."

She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. They sure did have a lot of catching up to do. He didn't know anything that had gone on in her life in the past two years. He wanted to find out though.

------------

"Do you remember the time we were climbing that tree in the park?" Tim asked.

"And I fell from like the highest branch."

"And you broke your arm in like three places."

"I still have the scars from where they had to take the pieces of wood and rock outta my arm." We both laughed at the reminisced memories. We were supposed to be finding out the new stuff about one another, but here we were, laughing about the good ole days.

------------

"Hey Tim, mom said you gotta…" the voice from the door trailed off and they looked over. "Bridget."

"Hey Ang," she said. "How you doin'?"

"Okay." Angela looked very confused. "I thought you two weren't on speaking terms."

"We are now. She's stayin' the night," Tim replied.

"Does mom know?" He shrugged and looked over at Bee, who was staring at Angela. Ang looked at her. "You two aren't dating, are you?" Bridget shook her head. Ang let out a sigh of relief.

Then she got a horrified look on her face. "Oh my god! You're not sleeping with him?!"

"I'm sleeping in the same bed with him, yes, but not in the sexual way."

"Thank god. That'd just be gross. But I bet he's thinkin' he's gonna get lucky tonight," she said and looked at Tim.

Fuck! He didn't want Bridget to know what he daydreamed about, but thanks to his pain-in-the-ass sister, she did now. She'd never want to stay the night if she thought he was going to be putting the moves on her all night.

Bridget looked over at him. "I don't think so, Ang. He ain't like that with me," she said, smiling sweetly at him. If she only knew, he thought.

"You just wait, Bee. You'll be just like the rest. He'll screw you and then dump you out on the street."

"He wouldn't do that," she said, still not removing her eyes from his.

"Whatever."

"Get out Ang!" Tim finally said. He had heard enough. He knew that he'd done that with the numerous girls he'd brought home and bedded on occasion, but he wouldn't do that with Bridget. Never. He cared too much about her.

Angela held up her hands in an 'I surrender' sort of way and walked out of his room.

"Well then," Bee said smiling. "I'm gonna go change. Be right back." She grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom.

Tim lay back in his bed, taking deep breaths, trying to relax himself. He was tense; afraid he'd let loose for one minute and end up on top of her. How the gang controlled themselves around her, he had no idea.

-----------

I walked back to Tim's room and found him lying on his bed. He looked up when I walked in. I saw his eyes look me up and down. I expected that much. Clad in a pair of boxers—rolled up at the waist to make them shorter—and a tank top, which might as well have been a bra, I put my bag down and climbed in bed next to him. I cuddled up against him and buried my head in the crook of his neck. "Hey Timmy."

"Bee, what're you doing?" I could feel his muscles tense under my every touch and I knew he was trying to keep himself in control. But I didn't want this Tim; I wanted my Timmy that always had his guard down and who was always at ease around me. This Tim was no fun, so I did what I had to do.

I rolled over onto my back and stared up at him. I caught his eyes looking down my body and I smirked to myself. His eyes came up to meet mine and I wanted so badly for him to kiss me. I wanted to feel his soft lips against my skin. This was awful, I know. I mean, he's my friend, nothing more, right?

His eyes just bared into me, deep within me. I felt his hand move over my stomach. He caressed my side and then ran his hand down the middle of my stomach, his eyes never leaving mine. I smiled and moved under his hand so he could do it again.

At first he seemed willing to do so, but all of a sudden he stopped and his eyes moved to my stomach. Uh-oh. He had found my scars. "What're these from?"

My expression went from happy-go-lucky to serious. His followed. "Bee, what're they from?"

"I got jumped by some Socs."

"But what about these? What did they do?" he said, tracing the scars with his finger.

"They had a blade and I wouldn't stop screaming."

"Bee."

"Took twenty stitches to sew it up."

"Damn it!" he said getting angry. "Who did this?"

"It doesn't matter. Dallas took care of them for me."

Tim's look changed from angry to sad. "I should've been with you. That never would've happened."

"Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. You and me weren't even speaking. It was my own stupidity. I shouldn't have been walking by myself."

"You should be able to walk by yourself! This is fuckin' ridiculous!"

"Tim, please calm down. It's really okay. I'm okay. Nothing wrong except a couple of scars." He ignored me and rolled onto his side. He really looked like he was beating himself up over it. I decided to do something about it.

I sat up and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. He looked up at me confused. I shrugged and said, "It's my turn to examine scars." I traced my finger down to the one from a little while ago. "Now, we know what this is from, and might I say, I'm a damn good doctor." Tim smirked. I moved my hand up to one on his chest and looked at him questioningly.

"Got in a fight with Winston."

"Over what?"

"I might've given Sylvia some…company while he was in the cooler."

"Tramp," I said angrily and got off of him. I lay on my side and faced away from him. I didn't like it one bit that Tim had slept with Sylvia. Grr…I hate her!!!

Tim must have noticed my change in mood because I could feel his hand on my bare skin. He was caressing my side and running his hand down my neck and over my shoulders. I knew I couldn't be upset with him much longer.

I soon gave in and rolled over onto my back. His face was only inches away from mine. I looked form his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes. I need so bad for him to kiss me. I wanted him to make me feel like I was better than Sylvia. I wanted to feel like I was the only girl he'd ever been with and would ever be with. But that was wishful thinking that dated back two years.

I could tell his face was moving closer to mine and my breath caught in my throat. I was so ready for this. I wanted it so bad. He stopped about an inch away from me. He wasn't moving and I was beginning to think I had got my hopes up for nothing.

It was taking him too long to close the gap and I was getting impatient. I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to me. Our lips met in pure bliss. It was perfect. Such a deep, passionate kiss. No wonder all the girls wanted him.

I felt his tongue press against my lips and I gladly agreed, allowing him to deepen the kiss. I moaned into his mouth as his hands moved over my skin. His mouth moved to my jaw, down my neck, and stopped at my collarbone, where he went on kissing and sucking, sure to leave hickeys. I ran my hands along his bare back feeling scars. Probably scratches from all the other girls he'd been with. I stiffened and quickly tried to push that thought out of my mind. I moved my hands away from those marks and went back to enjoying the kiss. This was going a little too far, but it felt so good. I loved kissing Tim, as much as I denied it in the past. He's an amazing kisser; much better than Logan.

His hand started moving up my shirt and that's where I draw the line. I pulled away from his lips and moved out from under him. He looked so confused. Then he looked at my flushed face, down to my swollen lips and slightly lifted shirt. "Shit," he said and quickly climbed out of bed. He started pacing his floor.

"Timmy." He didn't stop and ran his hands through his hair. "Tim, stop!" I yelled. He stopped and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?_ What's wrong is that I lost control with one stupid kiss! That shouldn't have happened! You shouldn't have this effect on me! I can't let my feelings get in the way of my thinking! If I let my emotions get in the way during a fight, I'd get myself killed and you're not worth it!"

I felt like I had just been slapped in the face. Timmy, _my_ Timmy, had just told me I wasn't worth it. I meant nothing to him. I climbed off the bed, grabbed my bag, and headed for the door.

"Bridget, where're you goin'?" Tim said, following me.

"Home!" I said angrily.

"Why?" I stopped and stared at him in disbelief.

"Not worth it! Apparently I don't mean anything to you!"

"Bee, that's not what I meant."

"Whatever, Shepard. Maybe I'll see you, maybe not," I said and rushed out the door, slamming it on my way. I stormed down the street to my house, but turned at the last minute and headed down a different street.

------------

Damn, he had overreacted. He had never meant to say all of those things. Most of them weren't even true, especially the last one. She _was_ worth it. He truly, deeply had feelings for her. Why else would he have waited so long to kiss her like that? But, then again, she had kissed him. She had caught him off guard with that kiss and everything had just gone a little further from there. It had just felt so natural kissing her, like he was meant to. Oh god, he thought. He couldn't be having that thought. There was not way any of that was true. He just found her attractive. That was the one and only reason he had lost control.

At least, that's what he hoped.

------------

I walked into the Curtis house, tears streaming down my face. I found Darry sitting in his chair. "Hey Bee. What's wrong?" he asked concerned, after studying my face more closely.

I ignored the question. "Where's Soda?"

"In his room." I walked out of the living room and down the hall to Soda's bedroom. I opened the door and walked in, finding him on his bed, looking at a car magazine.

He looked up. "Hey Bumble Bee. What's the matter?" he asked, taking in my red, puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Tim Shepard." Soda motioned for me to come to the bed. I lay down next to him and he threw his arm around me as I launched into the night's events.

I must've fallen asleep because next thing I knew, it was morning and the sun was shining through the window. Soda's arm was still around me. I turned around under it to face him. I studied his serene face and decided that he was never going to grow up. He'd always be the happy-go-lucky, child-like, sweet Sodapop Curtis that I grew up with. I didn't think he'd ever change. Of course, there was the time where that skank Sandy cheated on him and got knocked up. He was depressed for weeks. I hope he's never like that again.

His eyes opened and he smiled. "Mornin' baby," I said.

"Mornin' Bumble Bee. How'd ya sleep?"

"Alright. You?"

"Never slept better. What time is it?"

"No idea."

"It's probably time for me to get up. Gotta go to work."

"Fun, fun."

"Yeah, feel free to stay here and sleep."

"Thanks Soda." He smiled and left the room. I lay in his bed for a little while, until I heard the front door close. Then I got out of bed, showered, got dressed, and headed home, meanwhile preparing for all the hassling I'd be getting from Two-Bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I'm not sure if you're gonna like this chapter. I'm not quite sure if I even like it. Some of you wanted some Dallas/Bridget moments, so this chapter is it. I hope you like it, but let me know if you don't. I can try to think of something else. I really hope it's alright though. Please R&R.**

Chapter 6

The following Saturday, I was still upset with Tim. At first, he had showed up once or twice, trying to get me to forgive him. When I didn't, he just stopped coming. I had to admit that I was missing him. This was turning out just as it had two years ago. I hated it; I didn't want that to happen, but I just wasn't ready to forgive him yet.

Since then, I'd been spending a lot of time with Dallas and Soda. More Dallas than Soda since Soda had to work. Dal had all the time in the world, and it helped that he had a soft spot for me. It was always easier to get him to give into things than it was when I tried the same thing with Soda. Dal had changed somewhat since Johnny died, and it seemed like it was for the better.

Anyways, there was another party at Buck's (isn't there always), and I was going. Dallas had invited me and I needed something to get me out of the mood I'd been in all week. Apparently confronting my cheating ex-boyfriend and lying best friend all in the same day hadn't been the best thing for my self-esteem. I had been miserable all week.

Dallas had come to get me around seven and had given me his look of approval which, in his case, was giving me the up-down with a smirk adorning his face. I guess he liked my tight jeans and blue halter top. At least I was getting some admiration from somewhere.

Well, we walked to Buck's, his arm around me. Buck's was loud and smoky, as usual. We headed to the kitchen first and I couldn't help but get a sense of déjà vu. Tim and I had done the same thing. When Dallas offered me a beer, I took it and gulped, trying to drown out my misery. I had already finished mine by the time Dal had opened his. He offered me another one and I gladly accepted.

Before I knew it, I was on, like, my sixth beer and was all over Dal. I must've been some fun drunk. I was dancing with him, flirting seductively with him, hanging on him. I was acting like a total slut.

I wasn't too surprised when he asked me if I wanted to go upstairs. I was surprised that I had though. Apparently I don't use common sense when I'm smashed. I guess I didn't figure that we'd actually do anything together. I mean, it was Dallas. I was like a little sister to him, wasn't I?

I followed him up the stairs and down the hall to a room. All I remembered from that point on was the dim lights and musty smell of the room.

------------

I woke up the next morning and stretched before opening my eyes. When I opened them, I was so confused. This wasn't my room. I sat up quickly, holding my head as I grew dizzy from the quick movement. I went to get out of bed, but noticed that I had no clothes on. Oh god! I looked over next to me and a saw tow-headed boy sleeping next to me. Oh god, oh god! No! I didn't know what to do next. I most certainly couldn't believe what I had done last night. I couldn't have. Dallas is my friend; why would I sleep with him?

I tried hard to think of what had happened the previous night. I couldn't recall any of the events from last night. All I got was a very bad headache. Oh god! I must have. What was I going to do?!

Still confused, I quickly, but quietly, climbed out of bed. I picked up my clothes that were now scattered all over the floor and put them on. I slipped on my shoes and walked out the door, closing it softly behind me, without another look back. I practically ran down the stairs and out of Buck's, almost running into Buck on my way out.

I ran all the way home, still not getting my mind around what had happened with Dallas. I walked into my empty house and went straight to the shower. I needed to wash away what had happened. I knew I couldn't do that with a shower, but I liked to think that I could. I stayed in there for a while, just letting the warm water rush over me.

I knew I had to get out, so I reluctantly climbed out of the shower and went into my bedroom to put a clean set of clothes on. I brushed my hair and didn't bother with makeup. I slipped my shoes on and headed to the Curtis's. I needed to talk to Soda. He'd hopefully be able to help me out.

"Sodapop Curtis! You home?" I yelled when I walked into the house. He appeared from around the corner.

"Hey Bumble Bee. What's up?"

"I got a problem."

"Oh geeze. It seems like that's all that's ever up with you lately. What's wrong now?"

"Umm, I might have had sex with Dallas." A shocked expression came over his face.

"What?!"

"I know. I couldn't believe that I had done that. Actually, I couldn't remember, but when I woke up _naked_ this morning at Buck's with a clothes-less Dallas next to me, I put two and two together. Let's just hope we used protection. That's all I'd need to have a happy ending, ending up pregnant after a drunken night of fun. Dal would love that right. He'd probably run out on me. My mom and Two-Bit would flip. He'd-"

"Bridget, stop!" I looked at Soda. "You're rambling. I'm sure that ain't gonna happen. You'll be fine. Nothing is gonna happen." He took my hands in his and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Oh man." I opened my eyes.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, looking down at my hand.

I looked down. "Oh my god! That can't be!"

"It is! Since when are you Dal's girl?"

"I don't know! It must've happened last night! Oh god, oh god, oh god!" I looked down at the ring that was now adorning my finger. "What am I gonna do Soda? I don't wanna be Dal's girl! I don't like him like that!"

"I don't know, Bee. He apparently likes you a lot if he gave you his ring. The only other girl he gave that to was Sylvia and he was crazy 'bout her."

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. This can't be happening."

The screen door slammed shut. "Hey babe," someone said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Dallas!" I said when I turned around. "What're you doin' here?"

"I'm always here." He put his arm around me and pulled me to him. "You tell Soda here the news?"

"Oh yeah. I was right on top of that this morning." I looked at Soda with pleading eyes and he shrugged, not knowing what to do. I saw Dallas look at Soda and tell him to give them a minute alone together. Soda looked at me helpless and left the room. Dallas held me close, not letting go. He pressed his lips against mine and I didn't know what to do.

"You were great last night," he said, moving his lips down to my neck.

"Oh yeah. Could you maybe tell me what we did? I don't quite remember."

"I could show you better than I could tell you," he said, eyeing me seductively.

Oh god! "Umm, no. But can you just tell me? Did we…?"

"Mhm," he said kissing my neck.

"And did I…?"

"Until the very end."

"We were…safe, right?"

He stopped kissing me and looked me in the eyes. "Of course. I'm not an idiot." I let out a sigh of relief. "Why? Did ya think I'd forget?"

"No, it's just that I don't remember anything from last night. I think I drank too much. Which brings me to something else."

"Mmm."

"When did you ask me to be your girl?"

"Last night, before we screwed." He has such a way with words.

"And I said yes?"

"That would be what wearing my ring means. Why, you think you made a mistake?"

"No," I said quickly. "Just checking, you know. A night of drinking really does nothing for my memory."

He laughed. "Don't I know it." He had a deep, sexy laugh, but it was nothing like Tim's. Oh god did I miss him. I missed his laugh, his smile that he only showed around me, his deep, rough voice, his strong body. Oh god, I think I liked him more than just a friend. Way more. But what was I to do now? I was Dallas's girl, not Tim's.

I forced a laugh. "So, umm, since when do you like me like this? I mean, you've never really acted like you liked me any more than a friend, except for that time after you and Sylvia broke up, but then you were just hurtin'."

He was quiet for a moment. "I've liked you for awhile now, Bridget. I should've told ya before, but you were with Logan."

"Wait, how do you know me and him broke up?"

"Shepard told me." I'm gonna kill that boy. How dare he tell Dal about that!

"Oh, well then. Umm, I gotta go. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure thing, babe." He pressed a passionate kiss to my lips and let me go. I smiled weakly at him and walked out of the door.

------------

There was a knock at the door and Tim went to answer it. Why was he always the one home when company came a-callin'? He hated having to deal with all these unwanted visitors. He opened the door and was surprised by who was on the other side.

"Bridget!"

She put both hands on his chest and pushed him into the house, slamming the door behind them. "How could you tell him?"

"Tell who what?" he asked confused.

"Tell Dallas that me and Logan broke up! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

"Sorry, but he wanted to know why you were in such a bad mood."

"I hope you told him it was because of you."

He ignored the comment. "He asked about you and Logan and he might've mentioned that he had a thing for you."

"So you mentioned to him that I was single! Thanks a lot!" I yelled holding up my hand.

"Oh man, is that Winston's?"

"Mhm. Thanks. He asked me to Buck's party last night and I got drunk trying to drown out my thoughts of you. I _fucked_ Dallas for Christ's sakes!" He looked at me shocked. "What the hell is wrong with me? I don't even like him that way! I like someone else!"

"Oh really? Now, who would this be?" he asked, slyly. He really wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter now! I'm with Dallas!"

"C'mon, Bee. You can tell me. I won't tell Winston."

"No, I-"

"Bee, tell me."

"Fine! I like you, alright? I have feelings for you! And I thought you liked me, too, but I found out that you don't! I don't mean anything to you! And even if you did like me…"

She went on yelling, but he wasn't listening. He was still caught on the part where she had said she liked him. He had wanted to hear that from her for so long. He couldn't control himself as he walked up to her, took her head in his hands, and pressed his lips against hers, cutting off her rambling. It was unlike any kiss he had given or any kiss she had received. It wasn't rough, but it wasn't soft either. It was passionate, but not in a sexual way. It was romantic, but not like in those cheesy love movies that Hollywood made. This kiss was just so contradictory to both of them.

-----------

I reluctantly pushed him away, completely breathless. I was breathing heavily and my lips felt swollen. He was staring at me, feeling equally out of breath. "I can't…do this," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Why not?"

"Dallas!"

"Forget about him. Break up with him."

"I can't just do that. I apparently just got together with him and I have already screwed him. I can't just break up with him after less than twenty-four hours."

"Why not? If you don't like him, then why be with him?"

"Because he at least deserves a chance. Who knows, maybe I'll end up liking him?"

"Bridget, c'mon."

"No, I gotta go." I walked out the door without saying good bye. I looked back when I was a few houses away. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I couldn't believe Tim liked me! My Timmy liked me! I was so excited! But I felt awful at the same time. Less than twenty-four hours and I had already cheated on Dallas. Oh boy, I'm a terrible person. No idea how Dallas could come to like me. I'm not anything special, so what makes me stand out from the rest.

From then on, I was making a pact to myself. From then on, I was going to be the perfect girlfriend. I was going to spend as much time with Dallas as I could. I was going to get to know him more than I already did, and I was going to try to like him as much as he liked me. I only hoped that I could do it and forget about Tim. If I was going to do this, I was going to have to spend as little time with Tim as possible. I couldn't risk anything. I knew what I'd do if I was around him for too long.

I sighed and made my way back to the Curtis's. I saw a blond-headed boy through the window and I prepared myself to be in perfect girlfriend mode (PGM from now on). I walked in the door and made my way over to him. "Hey babe," I said, sitting down on his lap. I kissed his lips before he had a chance to respond.

"Well, this is a change from this mornin'."

"Yeah, I was just a little hung over this morning. I'm much better now." _Since I was just kissing your best friend_, I said in my head. Oh no, get outta my head. I don't want those thoughts.

I kissed him again, trying to get the thought out of my head. He was such a good kisser. _Not as good as Tim_. Shut up, Bridget, I told myself. I pressed myself against him. He didn't mind and pulled me closer. I lay back on the couch and pulled him on top of me. I wanted so much to forget about Tim and for me just to get caught up in my boyfriend. I was pretty much willing to do anything. I so wanted to like Dallas as much as I liked Tim, so I was resorting to making out with him, for now, to convince myself I did.

Dallas seemed to think that I wanted him as badly as I was putting on, so I apparently was a good actress. I didn't want to be acting, but here I was. It was so hard trying not to think about Tim. All I could think about was his touch, and his lips, and the way he made me feel when we were lying in his bed kissing the previous weekend. He was on my mind, and it was killing me that I was thinking about him instead of Dallas.

I pushed myself harder against him and he must've thought that I was getting turned on or something because I could feel his hand making its way up my shirt. Oh boy, what had I gotten myself into?

"Well, well. Look at what we got here?" a voice said from the doorway and I was silently pleased. Dallas took his hand out of my shirt and sat up, looking annoyed. I looked at who was standing in the doorway and blushed when I saw Steve standing there with Two-Bit, Soda, and Pony. Steve was the one who had spoken and was smirking; Soda looked so confused, I silently apologized to him in my head; Pony looked embarrassed; and Two-Bit…well, let's put it this way, he wasn't smiling.

"Hey guys," I said and stood up, fixing my clothes.

"Bee, I gotta talk to you," Two-Bit said.

"Sorry, gotta go. See you guys later. Dal, stop by the house." I blew him a kiss and walked out of the house. I didn't know where I was going so I ended up just going home.

I sunk down on the couch and closed my eyes. I'm such a horrible person. Poor Dal, poor Tim. What was I going to do?

The door slammed shut and I looked over. Uh-oh. "Care to tell me what the hell's goin' on?" Two-Bit yelled.

"Not really," I replied sheepishly. He glared at me.

"Are you goin' out with Dal?" I nodded. "Since when? What happened to Logan?"

"He asked me to be his girl last night. And Logan cheated on me while he was in California, so I dumped him."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. This was the one guy y'all liked and I didn't want you to be mad or anything."

"I wouldn't have been mad. The asshole cheated on you. I woulda been mighty pissed if you were still with him." I stayed quiet. "So how'd you and Dal end up together anyways?"

I didn't answer at first, just thinking of how I'd explain. "Promise you won't get mad?"

"I can't do that."

"Please Two-Bit. I'm gonna tell you everything, even stuff I didn't tell Soda and I tell him everything," I said with pleading eyes.

"Fine." He sat down next to me on the couch.

I took a deep breath before beginning. "Well, before I tell about last night, I gotta start somewhere else. Me and Tim have been talking and we're friends again. It started when I got a postcard from Logan and I found out he cheated on me. Tim showed up at the house and found me freaking out. Then he walked in when I was writing a song about it and we got in an argument and that's when we became friends again. Logan called and told me to meet him at the Dingo, so Tim showed up and helped me out. After that we went to Buck's and danced and talked. That's when I realized I was kinda falling for him. I couldn't stop thinking about him.

"So last week, Tim asked me if I wanted to do something and I said yes. We didn't know what to do that night, so I suggested a sleepover. I was going to the Shepard's to stay with Tim. Well, we were lying in bed and I curled up against him. I was trying to get the old Tim back. This one is too uptight and too careful. He started caressing my stomach and side." I saw an angry expression come over Two-Bit's face, but I continued. "I moved closer to him so he could do it again.

"He found my scars from when I got jumped and he started gettin' mad and then he was sad, so I had to think of something to do to calm him down. So he was lying down on the bed and I straddled him and started asking questions about his scars. I found the one Dallas gave him over Sylvia and I got mad. So he started running his hand over my bare skin again and I gave in. I turned back to face him and he wasn't far away so I kissed him. So we were kissing, but when he went to put his hand up my shirt, I pushed him away. He got all mad because he lost control and that's when he told me that I didn't mean anything to him. I got mad and left. This is where Dallas comes in.

"I was in this awful mood all week and Dallas apparently realized that and he asked me to go to Buck's with him. I went and ended up getting drunk, trying to get rid of all my thoughts of Tim. I was acting like a slut and he asked me to go upstairs. Next thing I know, it's the next morning and I'm lying, naked, next to Dallas and suddenly I'm his girl.

"I went to the Shepard's because Dal said that Tim told him that I had broken up with Logan and he wasn't supposed to. I went over there and we ended up kissing. I pushed him away. I couldn't do that. I need to give Dallas a chance, right? If he likes me as much as we all think, I should at least _try_ to like him as much as he likes me. So I went over to the Curtis's and tried to forget about Tim by making out with Dallas, and that's when you walked in."

Two-Bit was speechless. I couldn't say anything else. I needed him to say something. "Well…" was all he said when he finally spoke. "I think you know what you need to do. You slept with Dallas, you gotta be with him for now."

I wasn't going to tell him about the various times I'd slept with Tim and Logan. No need to anger him more than he was. "You're not too mad are you?"

It took him a little while to answer. "Nah."

"Don't tell anyone. I really wanna see if I can like him."

"No problem, kid. I ain't gonna tell."

"Thanks Two-Bit."

"What're big brothers for?" he said grinning. I leaned over and hugged him, just like when we were kids.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry if this isn't up to par. I've been busy with finals and MCAS (yet again) and driver's ed. I've been very stressed out lately. I hope you like this though. R&R. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 7

The door opened and closed and I looked up from my book to see who it was. "Hey baby," I said. Dallas came over to me and kissed me on the lips. He sat down next to me and put his hand on my thigh. "What're you doin' here?"

"You told me to come by."

"That was a one time only invitation, not an open invite. And that invitation was, like, a month ago. Why must you keep using that as an excuse to see me?" He just shrugged. I smiled and climbed onto his lap, straddling him, and planted a kiss on his lips.

"What're you doin' tonight?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. A certain hood hasn't asked me to do anything."

He smirked. "Now who would this be?"

"Well, you know, Steve's gettin' to be a pretty big hood nowadays."

"Why don't you call him then and ask him out?"

"Well, that ain't a proper thing for a lady to do. A man should always do the askin'." I grinned.

"Would you settle for a different hood?"

"I don't know. I guess it would depend who it was. I mean, some of those boys down at the Dingo are just so…cliché. That'd definitely be a no for them."

"How 'bout me?"

"Hmm." I pretended to think about it for a minute and I smiled at him as he pressed his lips against mine. "I suppose I could go with you if you keep doin' that." He kissed me again and I giggled. What was with me and giggling when I was with Dallas? That wasn't me, was it?

"Good. Party tonight, wanna go?"

"Where?"

"Shepard's." I definitely did not feel like giggling then.

"Shepard's?" I nervously managed to get out. He nodded. I had managed to avoid Tim for the past couple weeks and I'd been doing real well with Dallas. What would happen if I saw Tim again? Would I still feel the same about him, or did I finally have those feelings for Dal? I sighed, frustrated, to myself. "I guess we could do that. What time?"

"Whenever you're ready." Leave it to Dallas to wait until the last minute.

"That's gonna be awhile. I still gotta shower and everything."

"I could help ya with that," he said mischievously.

"Hmm, lemme think about that." I smiled seductively at him. He grinned back. I started running for my room and he got off the couch and followed me.

Once he was in my room, I closed the door. He pushed me up against the wall and pressed his lips against mine hungrily. He always got a little rough when it came to sex. By the time this was over, I'd have a bruise or cut somewhere. Sure enough, he bit my lip and I tasted blood. I just licked it away and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He pulled my shirt over my head and moved his mouth down to the skin that had been previously covered. He reached behind me and undid my bra, removing it as we made our way over to my bed.

By now, I was used to having guys see me naked. Three to be exact. I wasn't as shy anymore, which was always a good thing when it came to this. A girl must be confident, as I have found out. At least Dallas likes that way, anyway.

He took off his shirt and jeans and then pulled off my jeans. He pulled the rest of our restricting garments off and climbed on top of me.

Here it goes…I thought. He slid into me and I moved my hips along with his. After awhile, I moaned and I could tell Dal was enjoying it as well. I liked this sex thing. I could easily see how Tim and Dal went out and did this; well, not Dallas anymore wink wink.

After about half an hour of moaning, sweating, and tiring fun, we stopped. He pulled out of me and I rested my head against his chest, listening to him trying to gain control of his breathing. "Well, that was fun," I said. I had grown to like Dallas a lot. That's the only reason I was sleeping with him. If I didn't like him, I definitely would not be. I didn't quite love him, though. The last time I loved a guy, it didn't go so well. So I wasn't exactly willing to rush into it.

I happily sighed and started getting out of bed. Dal grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down on top of him. "Where do you think you're goin'?"

"To shower, so we can go to the party."

"Who needs to go to that party when we can have our own party again right here?"

"Babe, my mom's gonna be home, like, any minute. I really need to get ready, and you really need to get dressed and get your ass in the living room."

"And what if I don't?"

"You can forget about this happening again anytime soon." He quickly climbed out of bed and I laughed. "I'll meet you in the living room." I walked over and kissed him and then headed for the shower.

When I was done showering, I went back to my room and couldn't decide what to wear. I wrapped the towel tighter around me and went into the living room. Dallas smirked when he saw that I wasn't dressed. "Forgettin' something?"

I ignored the comment. "Miniskirt or jeans?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Just tell me."

"Definitely the miniskirt. C'mon Bee. The more skin I can see makes it all the more pleasurable for me." I rolled my eyes and went back to my room. I took the shortest, jean miniskirt that I owned out of my closet and put it on after putting on my undergarments. Then I took out a white, button up shirt and put it on. I brushed my hair, did my makeup, put my shoes on, and went out to the living room to meet Dallas.

"Did my mom come home yet?" He shook his head.

"You had nothin' to worry about." I shrugged.

"C'mon." I took his hand and we walked out of my house. As soon as we were on the street, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I smiled up at him and he kissed my lips.

We slowly walked to the Shepard's house; I was really fretting being in the same place as Tim. Please be able to control yourself, Bridget.

We walked in and the music was blasting. People were all over the place. I guess we gave it time to get out of hand. Maybe there'd be too many people and we wouldn't see Tim at all. That was wishful thinking.

"Shepard!" Dallas yelled. Oh god. I looked and saw Tim coming towards us.

"Winston, Bridget." I nodded. He looked at me for a moment; I dropped my eyes to the floor. He turned back to Dal. "Enjoyin' the party?"

"Just got here. We got a little sidetracked, if ya know what I mean."

I could feel Tim's eyes on me now. I forced myself to meet them. They were filled with hurt and sadness. I couldn't stand it. "C'mon, Dal, let's dance."

He smiled down at me. "Later Shep." I took his hand and walked towards the middle of the room where everyone was dancing. I started moving my hips with the music, and Dal put his hands on my hips and moved so his front side was against mine and moved his hips with mine. "This is almost as good as sex," he said smirking.

I playfully hit him. "Keep sayin' that and maybe this is all we'll do. Forget about the real thing." I smiled at the serious look that overcame his face at that comment. "Only joking, babe." He grinned at me and pressed his lips against mine. We stopped dancing and just kissed.

------------

Tim was heartbroken. That was the only way to describe the way he felt at the moment. He saw Bridget and Dallas stop dancing and kiss, and it felt like he was going to have a heart attack. It was killing him. And at Dallas's comment about what they had done before the party. How the hell could she already be screwing him? They'd only been going out at month at the most! She didn't even like him!

Well, she must like him if she slept with him, he told himself. That hurt him even more. He really wanted to be the only one that she liked. He hated that she was with Dallas and that she was actually _enjoying_ it. You'd think he'd be over her by now. It was just a stupid kiss that had sent his heart racing. He should've already been through a large number of broads since that night. He hadn't though. He hadn't even gone through one. He seriously was in love with Bridget. Yes, it's true. The notorious Tim Shepard actually _loved_ Bridget Matthews. It's hard to believe, but it was absolutely true. It was killing him that his only love was having fun with another guy, his best friend nonetheless.

He had to do something about it. He had to know if she still had feelings for him. He would talk to her tonight. He had to. He couldn't go through this heartache much longer.

------------

I was absolutely bored. Dallas had got involved in a poker game that was going on in the kitchen and now I had the job of sitting there and looking pretty while he lost all his money. He assured me that he was going to win big, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. He couldn't even beat Soda and Steve when we played at the Curtis's.

I needed to do something. I was bored out of my mind. "I'll be back. Win some money so you can take me out tomorrow night."

"Sure thing, babe." I kissed him on the cheek and left the room. I headed to the bathroom, just for something to do. I really didn't have to go.

There wasn't a line, and I was glad of that. I knocked on the door, just to make sure no one was in there. No one answered so I walked in, closing the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror, checking my hair and makeup. Everything looked okay. After a minute, there was a knock on the door. "Be out in a sec." The door started opening and I turned towards it. "What the fuck, I said I'd be out in a second!" I stopped talking when I saw who it was. "Tim?"

Before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine and his hands were on my hips. I was about to protest, but I soon forgot about it the longer he kissed me. He lifted me up and placed me on the bathroom counter, moving between my legs, not breaking the kiss once. He pulled me to the edge of the counter and I was up against him. The kiss grew more passionate and I moaned into his mouth. Oh boy, what was I getting myself into? Here I was, with my Timmy, making out in his bathroom. Okay, so this throws my hopes right out the window. My feelings are still strong for Tim, maybe even stronger than mine for Dallas.

Tim started unbuckling his jeans with one hand and his other hand was making its way under my skirt. "No," I said, "not here." He looked at me like he wasn't expecting to hear that. Then he took my hand and pulled me over to the door. He poked his head out and when the coast was clear, he pulled me down the hall to his bedroom, where he shut and locked the door.

We immediately stripped off our clothes and got on the bed. I wanted him so bad. I wanted his naked, muscular body pressed against mine and I wanted his hands and lips to roam my body. I instantly moaned when they did.

He entered me and I grabbed his shoulders, bucking my hips along with his. This was the best sex I'd ever had, and might I say that he definitely knew what he was doing now. It was nothing like it was with Dallas. Tim was gentler and I wouldn't have any cuts or bruises when we finished.

When we were done, he pulled out and lay on the opposite side of the bed, and I lay on top of him. After a few minutes he said, "I love you."

I immediately sat up, covering myself with a blanket. "What?!"

"I-I thought you were sleeping." He looked a little nervous.

"W-what did you say?" He didn't answer. "Did you just tell me you love me?"

"I, uhh, yeah. I guess I did."

I stared at him shocked. "Oh my god. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that," I said, getting out of bed and picking up my clothes that were strewn over the floor. I put them on.

"Bridget…" he said.

"No, I really gotta go. I'll see you later." I quickly rushed out of the room and headed to the bathroom. I had to make myself presentable before I could go face Dallas.

When I was sure I was decent, I went downstairs and entered the kitchen. Dallas was still playing poker. "Hey Dal, I'm ready to go."

"Yeah, hold on."

"No, Dal, I'm ready now."

"Just give me a minute."

"Well, stay here then. I'll go by myself."

"Yeah, babe, whatever." I was shocked that he was actually going to let me walk by myself, in the middle of the night no less. I sighed angrily and stormed out of the house, pushing past loads of drunks and couples making out.

As soon as I hit the sidewalk, tears started streaming down my face. I wiped at them furiously, but more just kept coming. What had I just done? I made a huge mistake. I should never have done that. It doesn't matter how strong my feelings were for Tim; I was with Dallas and that shouldn't have happened. I liked Dallas, why did I cheat on him? Oh god, what was I going to do?

By this time, I had made my way to the park. I sat down on a bench and put my head in my hands. Did Tim actually mean what he said? Does he really love me? There's another question though that's even more important. Do I love him? I didn't love Dallas; that much I was sure of. But I hoped that the longer I was with him, my feelings would build up to love. Let's face it; that wasn't going to happen.

I knew I felt something for Tim, but was it love? It was something different than what I felt for Dallas, completely different. Oh god, what do I do?

"What do we got here, boys? Looks like some greaser whore." I looked behind me, frightened. Oh no! "What's wrong, baby? Why the tears?"

I was so scared. I got off the bench and started running. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Why didn't I just wait for Dallas? Why, why, why?

"Get her!" Soon after I heard that, I was tackled to the ground. Tears were furiously falling down my face. "Looks like we're gonna have some fun." One of the socs was holding my hands above my head; two were just standing there watching; and the one that had talked was sitting on my hips. He was way too heavy. I was struggling to get free, but I couldn't. They were too strong compared to me. "Don't worry baby, it won't hurt much." He laughed and ripped open my shirt. Oh god! I started screaming.

"Help! Anybody help me!"

I stopped. A blade was being held to my throat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I started whimpering like a scared puppy. The soc that was sitting on my hips started kissing my chest and I whimpered even more.

Why, why, why didn't I wait for Dallas? If he was here, this wouldn't be happening. He was now unbuckling his pants and reaching his hand up my skirt. Oh no. I started crying even harder, but I remained silent. I didn't want that blade to end up 'slipping'.

"I wouldn't do that if ya know what's good for you." The socs stopped what they were doing and looked behind them. I followed their gaze. Tim. Timmy was here to save me. Tears of joy were now streaming down my face. Thank god.

"And why's that? She yours?"

"No, but if you hurt her, it's your life you're payin' with." The socs got up and I took a deep breath. I was relieved that they were off of me. One of them still held me in place though. The other three went after Tim.

"I guess we'll see who's gonna be paying." The head soc went after Tim. Tim could easily take him. With a few punches, he was down.

With Mr. Supersoc down, his henchmen seemed to be frightened. If Tim could do that to their leader, who was much larger than them, imagine what kind of damage he could do to their small-built bodies. They grabbed their leader and ran towards the mustang that was parked on the street.

When they were gone, Tim rushed over to me. "Are you okay?"

I buried my face in his shirt and started sobbing. "Oh my god! Thank you, thank you, thank you." He rubbed the back of my head. I calmed down a little bit and wiped my eyes. "W-what are you doing here?" He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"I had to talk to you about what happened. I couldn't just let you storm out like that. And when I saw that Dallas was letting you go home alone, I knew I had to find you. I love you, Bridget, whether you believe me or not. I-"

"C'mon. Let's not talk about this here." I took his hand and started walking towards my house. No one would be home. Two-Bit was at the party, my mom was at work, and Dal was too busy losing his money to probably even realize that I had left.

------------

We walked into my dark house and I flipped on the lights. "I'll be right back. I gotta change." He nodded and I walked down the hall to my room. I put on some pajama pants and a long-sleeved shirt. I looked at my clothes and was absolutely disgusted. I threw them away without another look.

I went back to the living room and sat down next to Tim on the couch. "Thank you. I really appreciate you showing up," I said.

"It was nothing. Like I said, I love you. I'd do anything for you."

"Please stop saying that."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not ready to be loved."

"Dal loves you."

"No, he doesn't. I know he doesn't. He might think he does, but he's just covering up what he really feels. I know that he loves Sylvia, despite everything she did to him. I see the way he looks at her whenever she appears. And he's nothing to her. I hate that she has more control over my boyfriend than I do."

"Bridget."

"No, and Logan didn't love me either. He just loved fucking with me. He gave up on me as soon as something better came along. You can't love me. You might think you do, but you don't. I'm not capable of being loved."

He immediately came closer to me and took my hands. "Don't say that. I know I love you. I've never felt this way about anyone before. You make my heart beat faster and my breath catch in my throat every time I look at you. You're beautiful and smart and sexy and sweet. You're the kinda girl I never thought I'd even have a chance with."

I smiled.

"I love your smile, and the sweet smell of your shampoo. I love the smoothness of your skin and the way it feels when you're next to me. I love the way you laugh when I kiss or touch your neck. I love the soft tone of your voice. I love the way your body curves in all the right places. I love how you're nice to everyone until they do you wrong."

"Tim."

"Let me finish. I love the softness of your lips when I kiss you and the way it feels when your body is pressed against mine. I love the sounds you make when we're lying in my bed." I shoved his shoulder gently. "I love how you're not scared or threatened by me, even when I'm in one of my moods. Even my gang doesn't like to be around me then." He joked. "You're perfect for me. I need you with me. I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I seriously do love you."

"Tim. I…I don't know what to say." I paused. "That's real sweet. I wish I could say that back. But I can't. I don't know what love is anymore. I loved my dad and he walked out on us. I loved Mr. and Mrs. Curtis and they were killed. I thought I loved Logan, but he cheated on me. I really don't know what it means to love or be loved anymore." I looked down at my hands.

He took my chin and turned my head so I was facing him. "Love is when you're willing to do anything for someone. You'd do anything to make sure that they're safe and aren't in pain. You'd make sure that they're cared for and that they have everything that they could ever want. When you love someone, you love everything about them, even their faults."

I let out a small laugh. "When did my Timmy get so insightful?"

"When I became friends with you." I looked down to hide the blush that was working its way to the surface. He lifted my chin again, only this time, he placed his lips against mine. I didn't resist at first. I loved how his lips seemed to fit perfectly against mine. There's that word again: _love_. I don't think I'll ever know for sure what that word means. Oh boy.

Dallas popped into my head and I pushed Tim away. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this. I'm still with Dallas. No matter what feelings I might have for you, I can't cheat on him again. Tonight was a mistake. That never should've happened."

"Bee, you don't mean that."

"No, but I should. I shouldn't be having sex with a guy that's not my boyfriend. That's awful. I'm a whore. I'm just like Sylvia."

"No," he said quickly, "you're nothing like Sylvia."

I looked up at him and smiled. I leaned my head on his shoulder and I felt him kiss the top of it. I sighed and closed my eyes. Sometime after, I drifted off to sleep.

------------

**So, I know it seems like Tim's going soft, but Bee's the love of his life. What do you expect? Hope you liked this. Please R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! School's over, which means more time to write these fabulous chapters for you. Isn't that great? I know, I know, it is. Okay, so I'm thinking maybe I should change the rating of this story to M because of all the sex scenes. What do you all think? Let me know. Hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R**

Chapter 8

That entire week, I hadn't been paying much attention to school. Of course, I went, but I couldn't concentrate on the lessons. I was too busy thinking about Saturday night with Tim. I couldn't get my mind off of Tim saying he loved me. I just couldn't comprehend why. No one except the gang and my mom and Two-Bit loved me, but for the gang it was only as a friend, and my mom and Two-Bit pretty much had to. It was different with Tim. He didn't love me like either of those; he actually was head-over-heels in love with me.

Frustrated, I sighed.

"Ms. Matthews, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" I looked up and saw Mr. Warder, as well as the class, looking at me. Oops, did I make that sound out loud?

"No, sorry."

"Let's try to keep it down next time."

"Yeah sure. Sorry again, sir." He turned back to the lesson and I let out a breath of relief. I went back to my thoughts soon after and continued like that for the rest of the day.

Did I love Tim back? I loved his strong arms when he was holding me in his arms and his toned abdomen when I ran my hand along it. I loved when he took control and made the first move, pressing me up against the wall and kissing me. I loved how he was gentler than Dallas and how he actually cared about me. I loved his blue eyes that were so dark, they were almost black. I could stare into them all day. I loved the way he handled himself, even though sometimes his arrogance could get a little annoying. I loved the scar that ran down the left side of his face. It was part of him, and, in my eyes anyway, it made him all the sexier.

I guess if that ain't love, I don't know what love is. It's exactly what Tim said, right? To love everything about that person, even his faults? That's what I was doing. So maybe I was in love with Tim.

Whatever these feelings were, I had to talk to Dallas. He deserved to know the doubts that I had about us as a couple and about my possible feelings for Tim.

As soon as school was over, I walked out the front doors and saw Tim leaning against his car. Oh boy. I had managed to stay away from him since the weekend, but it was going to be hard now. He looked over and caught my eye. I knew I had to go talk to him now. I couldn't very well just walk away and be rude. My mom taught me a little better than that.

I started walking over to him. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," I said a little nervously. "What're you doing here?"

"Thought maybe we could talk."

"Sorry, I'm going to see Dallas. I really gotta talk to him. Tell him about last Saturday."

"He's gonna kill me when he hears that."

"No, he won't. I won't let him." He looked at me confused, with a look that kind of said 'and why the hell would you do that for.' "I might…I might love you." He smiled at me. I looked down. I wasn't ready for this. Why did I just say that? "Do you know where he might be?"

"I dunno. Try Buck's." I nodded and started walking away. "Hey, how bout another sleepover tomorrow?" he yelled towards my back.

I stopped and turned to look at him. "I'll think about it," I said smirking and headed towards Buck's.

-------------

Tim stood against his car, watching Bridget walk away. He couldn't believe what she had just told him. That stupid smile was plastered across his face. If anyone saw that, they'd most likely question that reputation of his. But who cared, he was in love.

And a possible sleepover this weekend if everything went well with her and Dallas. Seemed like things were looking up for him. Pretty soon, he'd be with Bridget and everything would be perfect. Heck, maybe someday he'd even marry her. But it was too early to be thinking about things like that. She wasn't even out of high school yet. Someday, he thought.

-------------

Buck's house loomed ahead of me and I reluctantly walked to the door. I was a little nervous about seeing Dal. I had no idea what I was going to say. How do you tell your boyfriend that you like someone else? Sorry Dal, but I'm breaking up with you because I might be in love with your best friend. Yeah, not the way to tell him.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Buck answered. "Hey Buck. Is Dallas here?"

He looked a little uncomfortable. "Uhh…"

"He's upstairs with Sylvia, isn't he?"

"Umm…yeah."

"Thanks Buck." I walked past him and headed up the stairs for Dally's room. I knew where it was due to the various occasions that we'd been up there to…talk.

I opened the door without knocking, knowing what I'd find. "Dallas, we need to talk," I said, seeing him and Sylvia in bed together. He actually looked scared.

"Baby, I-I can explain," he said, getting out of the bed and putting his pants on.

"Don't. I'm not mad. I just really gotta talk to you…alone," I said, eyeing Sylvia. She looked at Dal and he nodded. I turned around while she got dressed.

"Sit," he said once she had left. He sat down on the bed and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"Um, I think I'll sit over here, since…you know," I said and sat down atop the bureau.

"Right, about that."

"No, Dal, don't. I really don't care. I came here to talk to you about something." He looked confused. "Here's the thing. I'm not trying to be a bitch or anything, but I don't love you." A hurt look came over his face. "And I know you don't love me. You love Sylvia. And if it's not love, then it's at least something close. All I know is that she means more to you than I do, no matter what she does. That's why you're always here with her whenever you're not at my house or the Curtis's." He looked surprised. "Yeah, I know that you've cheated on me multiple times, and if you loved me, you wouldn't be doing that. But the thing is, I think I might love someone else. And even more, I cheated on you, too, which is part of the reason I'm not mad at you. I kinda slept with someone at Shepard's party, while you were playing poker."

"Who?" he asked angrily. So this was the most emotion I've ever seen from Dallas. What was going on here?

"It doesn't matter."

"Bridget, who?"

I hesitated. "Promise you won't get mad?" He didn't answer. I sighed in defeat. "Tim."

His eyes clouded over. "Tim Shepard?! You fucked my best friend?!"

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just-"

"What the hell, Bridget!"

"Dallas, c'mon. You screwed Sylvia."

"She ain't your best friend!"

"Like that makes a difference." He ran his hands through his hair. "Dal, you're not gonna do anything stupid, are you?" He just glared at me. "C'mon Dal, please don't hurt him." He didn't say anything, just grabbed his shirt, jacket, and shoes and walked out.

"Grr!!!" Frustrated, I punched the wall. Not hard enough to do much damage of course. I'm not that stupid. I walked out of the room and left Buck's. I went home and went straight to the bathroom. Two-Bit walked in while I was putting peroxide on my cut knuckles.

"What happened?"

"Got in a fight with a wall."

"Looks like it won." I laughed. "Let me see." I gave him my hand and he started cleaning it up.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So what'd this wall ever do to you?"

"It became part of Dallas's room at Buck's." He looked confused. "Okay, so, um, I went over there to break up with him and he was in bed with Sylvia. I knew he would be, he likes her; I'm not an idiot. So then I told him that I cheated on him, too, and he wanted to know who it was. I told him it was Tim and he stormed out. I got frustrated and punched the wall."

"I take it this means you really like Shepard." I nodded.

"He probably wouldn't want me to tell you this, but he told me he loves me." Two-Bit was shocked. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it either."

"I take it you told Dal."

"Mhm. You don't think he'll go after Tim, do you?"

"I don't know, Bee. I guess we'll find out."

I sighed. "I hope he doesn't."

"Come 'ere," he said and pulled me into a hug.

-------------

I went over to the Shepard's house the next day, carrying an overnight bag. Yes, I was going for another sleepover. I just hoped this one would turn out better than the last. I knocked on the door and waited. "Hello." I looked up and saw Mrs. Shepard standing there.

"Hi. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Bridget Matthews. I used to be around here all the time."

"Of course, darling. My, my you've grown up. You're beautiful, dear."

"Thanks. Is Tim home by any chance?"

"In his room." She moved aside so I could enter. "Go on up."

"Thanks." I walked up the stairs and knocked on Tim's closed door.

"Yup," he called. I opened the door and walked in. "Bridget!" he said surprised.

"Hey Timmy." I took a closer look at his face. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"It's nothing."

I put my bag down and climbed onto the bed. "That's not nothing." His face was badly bruised and his lip was busted. He had a cut above his right eyebrow. His left eye was swollen. He looked awful.

"What else is hurt?"

"It's just some bruises."

"Where?"

"Just on my chest. It's nothing." I started lifting his shirt and I saw dark blackish-blue spots.

"Oh Tim." I climbed onto him and straddled his hips. He flinched. "This hurts, doesn't it?" I asked worried.

"No, it just hurts a little when I move." I looked at him worried. I touched his lips and ran my hand over his bruises.

"Did Dallas do this?" He just looked at me. "He did. I'm so sorry, Tim."

He just shrugged, flinching afterwards from the pain that the movement caused. I frowned. I leaned down and gently kissed his lips. He hissed in pain. "Sorry." I helped him pull his shirt over his head and I threw it on the floor. I moved my lips down to his chest and kissed his bruises. I lifted my eyes to meet his and he was grinning.

"I take it you broke up with Dallas."

I smiled and nodded. I took his hand in mine and saw that his knuckles were all cut up, worse than mine of course. I brought it up to my mouth and kissed his palm and then his finger tips. He just lay there with a smirk on his face. I kissed his forehead and his eyes; then I pressed my lips to each inch of his scar. I kissed his lips again and he was still in pain so I pulled away. He put his hand at the back of my neck and pulled me towards him again. "It's nothing," he said and kissed me again.

"Tim! Bridget! I'm leaving!" Mrs. Shepard yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright!" Tim yelled back and went back to kissing me. We heard the door slam shut.

"You know, this sleepover ain't gonna be very fun if you can't move."

"I think I can handle it."

I smirked and pulled my shirt over my head. His eyes moved down to my chest and I rolled my eyes. I lay down on top of him, gently so I wouldn't cause him much pain, and kissed his lips. I felt his hands reach around my back and unhook my bra. I smiled against his lips. He rolled us over so he was now on top of me. "Told ya I could handle it."

"We haven't started yet. Feeling me up does not count as sex. You're gonna be hurtin' more than me." He lifted up and removed my bra.

"I don't think so." I giggled as he moved his lips down to my chest.

-------------

A while later, we lay in bed exhausted, his head on my chest with me rubbing his head. "Told ya I'd be fine," he said and I laughed.

"Yes, you did. Just wait until tomorrow. It's gonna catch up with you."

"You make it sound like I'm gettin' old."

"You are."

"That means you are, too."

"Yeah, but you're older." He laughed. After a while, I heard his breathing even out. He had fallen asleep. I smiled down at him and pushed to his hair back to kiss his forehead. "Good night, Tim. I love you," I said quietly.

-------------

I woke up to the sun shining through the window the next morning. Tim was no longer laying on me. I looked around the room and he was no where to be seen. Hmm, where could he be? I climbed out of bed, put on my underwear, and grabbed one of Tim's t-shirts and put it on—it was long on me.

I cautiously walked out of his room and down the stairs. I didn't mind if Angela or Curly saw me, but I didn't dig his mom seeing me in only his t-shirt. I waltzed into the kitchen and found Tim sitting there reading the paper. I smiled and went behind him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Isn't this a funny sight? I didn't know my Timmy could read," I joked.

"You're quite the comedian in the morning."

"What can I say?" I said sitting down next to him. The house became quiet.

Tim broke it. "I love you, too." I looked at him confused. "I heard you say it last night."

"I-I thought you were sleeping."

"I was. I'm a light sleeper."

"Oh." It was quiet again. "I see you're doin' okay this mornin'. No pain?"

"None at all. I told you."

"Yeah, yeah. Too bad you don't look as good as you feel." He glared at me and I smiled. "I'm going to shower." I kissed his lips and headed towards the bathroom.

"Might I say that you look pretty damn sexy in that shirt." I giggled and continued to the bathroom. I closed the door and turned the shower on. Then I climbed in.

When I was done, I wrapped myself in a towel and headed towards Tim's room. On the way there, I ran into Curly. "Let me guess, you're one of Tim's girls," he said. Guess he didn't recognize who I was.

"Hey Curly-Q," I said grinning.

"Bridget?"

"The one and only."

"Wow," he said, looking me up and down. "Can't believe you're who spent the night. Why be with Tim when you could be with me?" He draped his arm across my shoulders. I laughed.

"Still full of yourself, I see."

"How 'bout you take a detour to my room?"

"Sorry, Curly. I didn't like you like that when we were kids and I still don't now."

"Oh well, it was worth a try. Nice to see that that body of yours has grown out, if ya know what I mean."

"Oh, I know. See you later, Curly." I went into Tim's room and closed the door. No need to have Curly trying to look. He'd always been like that. I think he was worse than Tim when we were kids, trying to get all the girls.

Once I was dressed, I went back downstairs and found Tim sitting in the same place. "Guess who I just had an encounter with," I said.

"Well, it's either Angel or Curly."

"Curly-Q."

"He didn't do anything, did he?"

I waved it off. "Nothing I couldn't handle. He's a doll that one. You better keep an eye on him."

"He can take care of himself."

"Not exactly what I meant."

"I know."

"I should get goin'. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." I kissed him on the lips. I pulled away and ran my finger along his scar. I smiled at him and left the house after grabbing my bag. I sighed when I got outside. That boy had too much control over my heart. If it didn't work out, it was going to end badly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Here's another update for you. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I don't own the Outsiders, but I do own Bridget Matthews.**

Chapter 9

"Mornin' honey." I opened my eyes and saw my mom sitting next to me.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I sat up quickly.

She laughed. "What makes you assume that something's wrong?"

"Well…you're home."

"I took the day off. I was hoping you and me could spend the day together."

"Really? You don't have to work?"

She shook her head. "I thought we could go out for lunch, do some shopping, talk. We haven't had much time to do that."

"Shopping? Where'd you get the money?"

"Just some that I've been saving. So you up for it?"

"I'd love to. When are we going?"

"Around noon maybe."

"What time is it now?"

She looked at the clock. "Ten-thirty."

"Just enough time for me to get ready," I said grinning.

She got up smiling. "Come to the kitchen when you're ready." She walked out of my room and closed the door. I climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower.

A day with my mom. This would be fun. I hadn't spent time with her in a while. It'd be nice to see her for more than five minutes.

When I was done, I dried off and wrapped myself in a towel, and I went back to my room to finish getting ready. I put on a pair of capris and a black t-shirt. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and applied some makeup. I grabbed my shoes and went down to the kitchen.

"Okay, mom, I'm ready." She looked at me and smiled.

"Okay, let's go."

We went outside and climbed into her car. "Where to first?" I asked.

"You hungry?" I nodded. "The Dingo, then?" I nodded again.

We pulled into a parking spot at the Dingo and got out of the car. We went into the restaurant, which was filled with its usual miscreants, and sat down at a booth. "So honey, what's good here?"

"Umm, the cheeseburgers are good."

The waitress came over and I ordered a cheeseburger, fries, and a coke. I was surprised when my mom ordered the same thing. I looked at her and she smiled. "So, how's school been?"

"Alright. We're preparing for finals, so things are getting a little stressful."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. No need to worry." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, probably, but still."

"Just study and you'll be fine."

"I know."

"And the gang? How're they doing?"

"They're all good. They're gettin' along."

"And Dallas? He's doing okay without Johnny?"

"Yeah, he's gettin' better at dealing with it." I didn't mention the fact that I wanted to kill him. That would get me explaining about everything and I didn't exactly want to if I didn't have to.

"That's good. That boy meant everything to Dallas. It's nice to hear he's getting on without him. How're the Curtis boys?"

"They're good. Darry is still always on Pony's case. Can't help it I guess, him being the youngest and all. It's taken Pony some time to get over Johnny, and I guess that makes Darry all the more concerned."

"Those poor boys have had it tough. Pony will be alright. I know it. That boy has always had a bright future. And how's your best friend?"

I smiled. "Sodapop is still his happy-go-lucky self."

"All those girls still chasing after him?"

"Of course. That movie star smile of his just keeps them coming."

"Just like his father." She laughed. "That boy will never change; not that I want him to. He's fine just the way he is."

"Yes, he is." The waitress brought over our food and I dug in. I was starving, not having had breakfast. My mom sat there, eating her meal at a steady pace, unlike me who was shoveling it all in.

The door to the Dingo opened and I saw Tim walk in. He caught my eye and started walking over. "Hey," he said when he reached us and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at the public display of affection. "Hey Mrs. Matthews."

"Hello Tim."

"What're you ladies doin' here?"

"My mom had the day off so we're having a mother-daughter day. After this, we're going shopping."

"Sounds fun." I continued to smile at him. I couldn't help it. "Mind if I borrow your daughter for a minute?" he asked my mom.

I looked at her pleadingly. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." He grabbed some of my fries and I swatted his hand away.

"Hands off my food," I said, mock glaring at him. He took my hand and led me outside.

"Any chance of me seein' what you buy?" he said, raising his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Of course. I'm sure I'll have plenty of new skirts and shirts to show you."

"Not exactly what I meant," he said, putting his hands on my hips and pulling me to him.

"I know." I placed a kiss on his collarbone and he smirked at me.

"Did ya tell your mom about us?"

"No, I don't really wanna get into the whole ordeal, but I'm sure she'll ask after this." We were silent, just staring into each other's eyes. "So what did you wanna talk to me about?"

He looked confused for a moment. "Oh yeah. Curly and Angela were wonderin' when they were gonna see you again, and I told them maybe this week. Angela's dyin' for some girl time and Curly probably just wants to hit on ya, but it could be fun."

"What about your mom? Doesn't Angel have girl time with her?"

He shook his head. "My mom isn't really the type. She doesn't pay much attention to us."

"She seemed nice when I came over."

"Yeah, she's only like that in front of other people, but other than that, our home life ain't nothin' special."

"Well, I suppose I could do that. Maybe I could show you what I buy also."

"I hope so…I'll let ya get back to your mom. Have fun. Buy something sexy."

"You know I will." I laughed and kissed him. "See you later." I broke away from his embrace and walked back inside. I slid into the booth and went back to eating.

"You and Tim Shepard, huh?" my mom asked grinning. "I always knew you two would end up together." I looked at her confused. "You two were inseparable when you were younger. It was just a matter of time."

"Think you could've filled me in earlier, then I wouldn't have had to go through this whole horrible situation of finding out."

"Now, where would be the fun in that?" She just grinned knowingly. "What happened to Logan?"

"He cheated on me while he was in California, so I dumped him."

"When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Months ago."

"So Tim was next in this line?"

I shook my head. "I dated Dallas for about a month, but you know how him and Sylvia are. They're meant to be together."

"Mhm. That boy always did have a thing for her. She was just the little tease, wasn't she?"

"She still is, but it's gotten worse. She used to be all over Tim. When Dal was in the cooler, apparently she set her eyes on him. That sure made me mad when Tim told me that."

She made a tsk tsk sound and finished her food. "Just tell me one thing: are you having sex with Tim?"

"Mom…" I whined.

"Honey, it's a legitimate question."

I sighed. "Yes." I was surprised by her reaction. There wasn't even so much as a frown of disapproval.

"You're being safe, right?"

"Of course."

"Good." We were silent. "How 'bout we head out now?"

"Sounds good." She paid the bill and we headed out to the car.

We spent the rest of the day shopping, buying all kinds of things—makeup, clothes, lingerie (specially chosen for Tim), records. It was a fun day. Too bad she'd have to go back to work the next day. I could get used to all this time with my mom.

We got home around seven and Two-Bit was nowhere to be found. Too bad. My mom bought him a pretty tuff looking Mickey Mouse t-shirt. I headed for my room to put away all my clothes and to finish up some homework that I had yet to do, but stopped. "Mom?" She looked up. "Thanks for today. I had fun."

"No problem, honey. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. We'll have to do this again."

I smiled at her and went into my room.

-------------

Wednesday, I finished my homework quickly. I didn't have much to begin with so it didn't take much time. I decided that I'd go over to Tim's house to waste some time. I'd been planning this for days, just waiting for the moment when I could go over there with what I'd bought. In my room, I changed into a red, plaid, miniskirt and a white, ¾ sleeve, button-up blouse, which I tied above my bellybutton. I put on some red knee-high socks and a pair of saddle shoes that my mom had bought me some time back. I went into Two-Bit's room and took a red tie that my mom had gotten him for special occasions. Then I went back to my room and put on some bright red lipstick, eyeliner, and mascara and put my hair into pigtails. This would be fun.

I walked out of my house and down the street, ignoring all the stares and comments I was getting. I walked up the porch steps to Tim's front door and knocked, praying to god that it was him that answered. I didn't know what I'd do if it was his mom.

It was Tim on the other side when the door opened. I smiled and said, "Trick or treat."

"Sorry little girl, but Halloween isn't for about four months."

"Oh darn, I knew something wasn't right when I was the only one dressed up," I said, putting on a mock pout.

"How 'bout you come inside and I'll give you a treat. I don't have any candy, but I'm sure we can find something else."

"I don't know, mister. My momma always warned me about you southern boys. You only want one thing, and I can't give it to you. I'm still a virgin and I wouldn't want to lose that virtue to a kind sir like yourself."

"It must be Halloween if you think that's true."

I laughed. "All right. You got me. You southern boys sure have that southern charm, don't ya. A poor innocent girl can't resist you hoodlums."

"Innocent," he laughed. I glared at him. "C'mon, I don't need all those other guys starin' at ya dressed like that," he said ushering me inside.

"You just want me for yourself. But those boys will be gettin' it later, so they can wait a few hours." Now it was his turn to glare. "Only joking, Timmy."

"I like the whole private schoolgirl look."

I smirked. "Thanks. My mom thought this skirt would be good for school, but I said it was too long so she shortened it for me."

"Well, I like it. Your mom ever think about sendin' ya to private school?"

"Yeah, then my dad left."

"Well, this look is still very sexy on ya."

"Just wait 'til you see what's under it though. You'll like that even better."

"I don't know. This whole naughty schoolgirl look kinda turns me on."

"That's too bad because I came to spend time with your siblings, not you."

"Bet I could change your mind," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him.

"I bet you could, too." He leaned down and kissed me full on the lips.

"Bridget!" We broke apart from our kiss and saw Angela coming towards us. Tim wiped at his mouth which was now covered in my lipstick. I smirked at that. "Oh my god! I love your makeup! You gotta show me how to do that."

"Actually, I don't usually wear my makeup like this. It was just to go along with this outfit." She looked at me confused. "My mom always taught me that the secret to wearin' makeup is to make it look like you're not wearin' any at all." She really looked confused now. "Go wash off yours and I'll show you. Meet me in your room." She smiled and ran off. "I guess I'll have to see you later."

"I got some business to take care of anyway. Go have fun."

"Oh yeah, I will. I'll make your thirteen-year-old sister into a lady." He laughed.

"Good luck with that." I glared at him and started walking away. "Hold on." I turned around and he grabbed my tie and pulled me to him and kissed me. "I could get used to this tie," he said after he pulled away.

"Well, that's too bad because it's not mine. It's Two-Bit's."

"Damn, that's too bad." I shrugged.

"Go take care of all those whores. Just make sure you save some energy for me," I joked.

"You know I always do," he said with mock seriousness. I glared at him. "See you later." He kissed me on the cheek and walked out of the house. I went up to Angela's room, where I found her sitting on her bed.

"Alright, you ready for this?" She nodded. I pulled up a chair and took a look at her makeup. She had a lot of bright shades of blush and lipstick and a lot of darker shades for her eyes, but it was nothing I couldn't work with. I went on to explain what to do and such.

It took about half an hour to do, and, might I say, she looked beautiful. It was a whole different look for her. You could actually see the color of her blue eyes, which were so much bluer than Tim's. It was a good look for her. I guess we'd see if she'd keep it up.

"I love it, Bridget. Thanks," she said afterwards.

"My pleasure. Now isn't this much better than all that stuff you put on your face?" She nodded. I strongly doubted that this would last long. Oh well, it was her face. "Okay, I'll be back. I'm just gonna go change into some of Tim's clothes, and then I'll come back and we can talk about whatever you want."

"Okay."

I walked out and headed down the hall to Tim's room, running into Curly who was coming out of the bathroom. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

He gave me the up-down and I rolled my eyes. "Hey Curly-Q. Fancy meetin' you here."

"Ya know, we could put this costume to good use."

"And how is that?" I asked, already anticipating his answer.

"Why don't you step into my room and find out?" Yup, I assumed correctly.

"Sorry, Curly, but I only have eyes for one Shepard boy, and today ain't lookin' like the day for you. Gonna have to find your kicks elsewhere."

"Worth a shot. What're you doin' here without Tim?"

"Hangin' out with Angel."

"In that outfit? I want you to hang out with her more often."

"This outfit was for Tim's pleasure, but since he ain't here, I'm changing."

"That's too bad. It's a nice look for ya."

"Thanks already got that from your brother." He shrugged. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really should go change out of this. It's gettin' a little uncomfortable."

"Be my guest." I rolled my eyes and walked around him. "See you later, Curly."

I walked into Tim's room and closed the door. Then I went to his dresser and took out a pair of his boxers (wouldn't he be surprised to see these?) and one of his black t-shirts and put them on. I took off my socks and shoes and left them on the floor. I took out my pigtails and ran my fingers through my hair. Then I went to the bathroom to remove my makeup, leaving my clothes scattered across Tim's floor.

I went back to Angela's room and sat down across from her on the bed. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"What's it like?" she asked.

I was confused. "What's what like?"

"Being with a boy?"

"In what way?"

"You know, _being_ with him?"

"Ang, I'm not sure if I'm the person you should be talking to about this."

"C'mon, Bridget, it's not like I can talk to my mom. You're the only girl I got."

I sighed. "It's real nice." I said smiling at all the memories I had with the topic.

"Does it hurt?"

"The first time, but it gets better." I paused. "You're not thinkin' about doing it, are you?"

"Well, there's this boy at school. He's a sophomore in high school and he's taken a real liking to me. I kinda like him, too. I mean, he is cute and all. All the girls look at him."

"Angela, no. You're too young. It's not something you should just do for the sake of doing. You should wait until you find someone you love. It should be special." I sure sounded like a hypocrite. I was only a year older than her when I first had sex and I sure didn't love Tim back then. I just hoped she was smarter than I was.

"But Tim doesn't love all the girls he's slept with."

"Well, Tim isn't exactly the perfect role model."

"What was your first time like? Was it with someone you loved?"

"Well…I was a year older than you. And it wasn't really with someone I loved, not then anyway. All our friends were talking about it and how great it was, so we decided to try it. It wasn't anything special. It was just awkward. We tried a few more times with the same results, so we just stopped."

"So you're not much of a role model either?"

"No, I suppose I'm not."

"Who was it with?"

"Uh." Did I want to tell her? _Should _I tell her? "Well…"

"C'mon, tell me."

"Alright, alright. It was with Tim."

"Eww, gross. You slept with Tim!"

I laughed. "I knew you wouldn't like it."

She got herself under control and said, "What was so bad about it? I thought he was supposed to be this, like, sex god."

I laughed again. "Well, he wasn't back then. He was as inexperienced as I was."

She got this funny look on her face. "Okay, let's stop talking about this. It's weird."

"Alright. So tell me about this boy."

A big smile came across her face. "He's just gorgeous. He's got this blond hair that he greases back and these bright blue eyes. He's so nice and sweet. He's taller than me and he's well-built. He's a greaser and all and likes fights, but he's decent. He doesn't try to pressure me into doing anything. Like I said, he's real sweet. Of course he's older than me, fifteen, I think, and of course he's more experienced, but I like him and he really likes me."

"That's nice, Ang. Just be careful around him, alright? You never know with these greaser boys."

"I will be. Don't worry."

I smiled at her. We continued to talk about other things, like school, clothes, makeup, etc. for awhile. We were so preoccupied we didn't notice that anyone came into the house.

-------------

Tim walked into his house after the gang meeting. Things were getting a little rough between his gang and Brumly, so he just warned his boys to be careful. He didn't need any of them ending up in jail for a stupid mistake.

He was stressed and he needed Bridget to relax him. It was the only time he ever truly felt relaxed: when he was around her. She knew how to calm him down, not only with sex. Just her smile or her touch would set him into a peaceful mood.

He went to his room, a little expectant to see Bridget lying on his bed. That wasn't happening though. What he did find was her clothes scattered across his floor, but no Bridget. He walked out and went to Angel's room. He knocked on the door and the girls turned towards him. "Hey stranger," Bridget said smiling at the sight of him.

"Care to show a man a good time?"

"Man? I don't see a man," Angela said.

"Was I talkin' to you?" She shrugged.

"Going back to the conversation, I'd love to show you a good time, but I'm not sure if me and Ang are done here," Bridget said.

"Go ahead. I'm gonna head over to Jen's. I don't wanna hear what's goin' on in the next room."

"Be back in a little while."

"Yeah, yeah." Angela walked out of her room and out of the house, door slamming behind her.

"Imagine my surprise to find your clothes all over my bedroom floor, but you nowhere to be seen," Tim said, putting an arm around Bridget.

"Well, I was getting a little uncomfortable in those clothes."

"Care to put 'em back on to give me a show?" he smiled seductively.

"I suppose I can do that. C'mon." She took his hand and they went into his room. "Be right back," she said after picking her clothes up off the floor. She headed to the bathroom to change back into her outfit. She put her hair back into the pigtails and applied some more red lipstick, which Angela happened to have handy in the bathroom. She put her socks on, but kept her shoes off. They were too much work to put back on just to take off in five minutes.

She went back to Tim's room, opening the door slowly and sticking her head in, to find Tim lying on his bed. She walked inside, closing the door behind her. She went over to a chair that was in Tim's room and sat down. She slowly rolled down each sock and removed them, throwing them at Tim. She took off the tie and unbuttoned her shirt. Bridget crawled onto to the bed and crawled over to Tim. She climbed onto his lap and straddled him. "I feel like a stripper," she said grinning at him.

"Not like it's a bad thing."

"Not exactly something I wanna be."

"Only with me."

She smiled. "Only with you." She helped him pull his shirt over his head and she placed a kiss on his collarbone.

"So this is what you bought?" he said, referring to her new red, lace lingerie.

"Mhm," she said, still kissing his neck and chest.

"I like it." She sat up and removed her shirt.

"I bet you'll like it even better off of me," she said close to his ear. She moved her hands down from his chest down to the front of his jeans. She smirked at what that minor touch did to him. Just doing that move had made him lose complete control.

Tim moved under her. Her touch really had some effect on him. She had more control over his body than he did. He moaned at her next touch and she giggled. She was unbuttoning his jeans. She had already removed her skirt. They were ready for it to happen. They were through with all this foreplay. He just wanted her, and she wanted him in her.

-------------

"I gotta go," I said a few minutes after we finished.

"Why?" he asked, while I was getting up and dressing.

"Because I, unlike you, have school tomorrow."

"Who needs school?"

"I do. I would like to graduate and go to college and all that other stuff that comes from a good education."

"Fine, you get home and get a good night's sleep."

"I will. Good night," I said and kissed him. "See you later."

I walked out of his room and down the stairs. "You know, you really should give me a chance. I sure could show you a good time." I looked behind me.

"Good night, Curly-Q." I walked out of the house and down the street to my house. It probably wasn't the best idea to be walking the streets at night when I was dressed as I was, but nothing happened so it was alright.

I walked into my house and found Two-Bit sitting in the living room. "Where'd you go dressed like that?" he asked.

"Tim's."

"I don't even wanna know." I smiled and went to my room.

-------------

I was walking by the Curtis's house, on my way to Tim's, when I saw Dallas's head through the window. My anger came back to me and I stormed into the house. "Hey Bumble Bee," Soda said when he saw me. I ignored him and walked right up to Dallas and smacked him across the face.

"What the fuck, Bridget!" I hit him again.

"How dare you go after Tim like that! Big deal, I don't love you! It's not like you love me either! Oh wait, this is all new to you! I forgot that I'm the only girl that wasn't turned on at the sight of you! Oh no! What in the world is wrong with me? I must be crazy to not feel hot when I'm around you!" He glared at me and his eyes were getting cold. "So what? I'm sure you can find some other sluts to fuck! I'm sure that Sylvia just about threw herself at you once you were done beating the shit outta Shepard! So at least someone's satisfying your needs! But I'm sure she's not the only one because you're a lying, cheating bastard!"

"Bee, I'd stop." Soda looked worried. So did the rest of the gang. No one messed with Dallas when his eyes got like that, but I was just too angry to stop. I hadn't seen him since he let out his fury on Tim, and now was my time to vent.

"Look at that, even your own friends are scared of you! But of course we all know better than that! Johnny was your only true friend! He was the only one that truly cared about you and he was the only one that you cared about! Now that he's gone, you've got no one! You had me, but you lost that as soon as you threw that first punch at Tim! The gang is terrified of you and the only one that could take you is Darry, but he isn't here! As you can see, no one wants you, so why don't you just leave! You're such an ass! I can't stand you anymore! I thought you had actually changed since Johnny's funeral, but no! You're an even bigger ass than before! You aggravate me so much!"

At the end of this rambling, I went to slap him again, but he grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let go. He was holding onto it tight and it was starting to hurt. He backed me up against the wall. "How dare you bring Johnny into this! He isn't here. What was the point of that? Big deal, I beat up your precious boy toy, but we all know that it won't last. Either he'll get so sick of you, he'll dump you on your ass, or you'll go out and fuck the next thing you see, which will just prove how big of a whore you actually are." He didn't yell once, just threatened me in this calm voice.

"You think you scare me with all of your 'insults,' if that's what you can even call them? Babe, I've heard worse. You don't want me. Boo hoo. What will I ever do now that Bridget Matthews doesn't want me? Might as well go get the fuzz to shoot me again since the all high and mighty Bridget can't stand the thought of me."

"It didn't work the first two times, might as well try again, right? I hear the third time's a charm. Then you'd be with your precious Johnny," I spat back at him. I could see him flexing his free hand. He was itching to hit me, but he wouldn't, definitely not in front of everyone.

He was silent and I thought I had won for a moment, but then he came back with a comment. "Johnny was as much your boyfriend as he was my friend. Or did you forget that? Outta mind, outta sight, right? I believe he's the only one you never slept with. He was too good for you anyway. He knew better than to sleep with you. He's been gone for a year and you've already become the biggest slut in Tulsa. Three guys in less than that time and you've already slept with all of them. Tsk tisk Bridget. Johnny would've expected better from you."

I glared at him. "And thank god Tim's got ya now. If we were still together, you'd probably be dead by now." He punched the wall next to my head and let me go, storming out the front door.

"That was a little harsh, don't ya think?" Pony said. I sighed and walked out. Dallas really did frustrate me to no end. How I put up with him for a month was beyond me. I looked down at my wrist that was already starting to bruise. I was really lucky that he didn't do more damage than that with the mood I put him in. I sighed again as I walked up the steps to Tim's house.

I opened the door and walked in without knocking. I was back to my old antics. I found Tim in the living room watching TV. "Hey baby," I said and straddled him.

"Hey," he kissed me on the lips and looked me in the eyes. "You seem tense. What's up?"

"It's nothing. Just got a lot on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." He shrugged and went back to staring at the TV set. I ran my finger down his scar and he looked back at me. He took my hand and kissed my palm and my fingers. When he got to my wrist he stopped.

"What the hell happened?"

"It's nothing."

"Bridget!"

"Just got in a little argument with Dallas."

"Little? It ain't little if he left his hand on your wrist."

"Tim, calm down."

"What the hell made him do this?"

"Well, I kinda slapped him…almost three times."

"Didn't the gang teach you not to hit him?"

"Guess I was absent for that lesson," I said grinning sheepishly. He just shook his head. "Tim, its fine. Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it? My best friend laid a hand on my girlfriend."

"Tim, it's nothing. Just forget about it."

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

"I bet I could make you forget." I kissed his lips fiercely. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. I giggled as he pushed me back on the couch and climbed on top of me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I got another chapter for you in a short amount of time. I'm thinking that the next chapter is going to be the last one, but I'm not exactly sure let. There will be a sequel, that much I can tell you. I guess I'll have to decide if ch.11 will be the final chapter. I'll let you know. **

**I do not own The Outsiders. I only own Bridget and Sam.**

Chapter 10

"Tim, stop." We were lying in my bed one weekday afternoon. He kept kissing my neck and I kept getting distracted. "Seriously, Tim, stop. I'm trying to study."

"Big deal. You don't need to study. You're already the smartest one I know."

"Like that takes a lot." He glared at me. "I really need to pass these finals." He started kissing my neck again. "Tim, stop!"

Frustrated he sighed and rolled over onto his back. After a minute, he said, "I'm gonna go." I just waved my hand, letting him know I heard him. He walked out mad. I sighed. It wasn't my fault I wasn't much fun. I wanted to have sex with him that instant as much as he did with me, but my finals were more important at the moment. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. He'd get over it. But I was going to go apologize anyway.

As soon as finals were over.

-------------

Tim stalked out of Bridget's house angry. This was the third day in a row that that had happened. Why couldn't she just loosen up a little? It's not like she didn't know everything anyway.

He headed for his house, distracted by his thoughts. He was interrupted by a woman's voice next to his ear. "Hey Timmy." At first he thought it was Bridget because she was the only one who called him that, but he was proven wrong when he looked to his right.

"Hey Sam." She was just some girl that he used to mess around with when he couldn't find anything better.

"What're you doin' all by yourself?"

"Just heading home."

She smiled. "How 'bout I come with you?" she asked eagerly.

"Sorry Sam, but that ain't such a good idea." He pried her hands off of him and walked the rest of the way to his house.

"Hey Tim, where's Bee?" Curly asked him when he walked inside.

"Home, studying for yet another final."

"You don't look too happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be happy? She's smart; she's goin' places. She's gonna get outta Tulsa and do something with her life. Why would I be unhappy?"

"Because you think that future ain't gonna have you in it." He just glared at his younger brother.

"What do you know," he said angrily and went into his room, slamming the door behind him.

-------------

After another week of not seeing Bridget, who was busy studying, he was getting jealous, desperate, and even angrier, more at himself than anyone else. He knew from the beginning that she was too good for him. She was going to do something with her life and he was going to be stuck on the east side of Tulsa for the rest of his. How could that life compete with what options would be open to her when she graduated? He couldn't deal with it. He didn't want her to leave, but he knew she eventually would. She couldn't stay in this place forever when her grades would be sending her across the country for college. What was he going to do without her?

He knew what he could do, and its name consisted of three letters. He went to Buck's one night, looking for Sam. He was going to have fun, living his greaser life with or without Bridget. He took her up to a bedroom and they had some fun.

Little did he know that Bridget was about to tell her mom some news that could possibly change their lives as they knew it.

-------------

I walked into the kitchen when my mom got home from work. She was sitting at the table looking over some papers. I almost turned around and headed back to my room, but I stopped myself. I had to do this. "Mom?" I said quietly. She didn't look up. "M-mom?" I said louder.

"Yeah honey."

"I-I'm late."

She looked at me confused. "For what?"

"M-my period, i-it's late."

A serious look came over her face which meant that she was taking control of the situation. "How late?"

"Um, about ten days."

She thought for a moment. "I'm going to make you a doctor's appointment to see if you are, indeed, pregnant. I suggest that you tell Tim so he can take you to it." I nodded.

I headed out the door and headed for Tim's house. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. I was scared to death. I didn't want to be pregnant. I prayed to god that I wasn't. It was just some cruel trick that my body was playing on me.

The door opened and Angela was on the other side. "Bridget! Come in."

"I can't. Is Tim home?"

"No, I think he's at Buck's."

"Okay, thanks," I said and started walking away.

"Bridget!" I turned around. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about. I'll see you later." I walked away and went to Buck's. I knocked on the door. Music wasn't blasting and I didn't see any drunks passed out outside, so I was wondering what Tim was doing here when there was no party. No need to think the worse. Tim loved me; he wouldn't do anything with someone else.

Buck opened the door. He looked like he was already half drunk. "Bridget," he slurred.

"Hey Buck. Tim here?"

"Yup. Upstairs, room three."

"Thanks." I walked past him and headed upstairs. I got to room three and knocked on the door. There was no answer. I knocked again, but nothing. I put my ear to the door and listened. There were sounds coming from the other side, sounds that I didn't want to be hearing. I opened the door, which they were stupid enough not to lock, and barged in. "You bastard!" I said when I saw Tim and another girl in bed together.

He looked up. "Bridget!" he said shocked. "Baby, let me explain." He was climbing out of bed, pulling on his jeans.

"No! Don't ever come near me again, you fucking bastard! I don't want to see you ever again! You make me sick! How can you tell me you love me and then go out and screw the next whore that comes onto you?! When I told you to take care of those whores, I wasn't being serious!"

"Bridget, just let me explain."

"No! I've been explained to enough! First Logan, then Dallas, now you! You're just as bad as them!"

"Bee, no!"

"And you just wait, as soon as he's had enough of you, he'll dump you on your ass," I told the girl lying on the bed and ran out of the room. I ran past Buck and out of the house.

"Bridget, wait!" Tim had followed me. I ignored him. "C'mon baby. Stop and listen to me." He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I glared at him and told myself not to cry. What was with Buck's and all my cheating boyfriends? Hadn't I had enough? "This meant nothing, me and her. I was just lonely without you and Sam showed up. She knows that I don't like her the way I like you."

"This sounds familiar, doesn't it? You were with me when Logan told me all that stuff. What'd you do, borrow his material? Is there a book called _Cheating on Your Girlfriend 101_?"

"Bridget, of course not."

"You're talking, but all I'm hearing is droning."

"C'mon."

"No, good bye, Shepard," I said and walked away.

-------------

Tim stood there, staring at her retreating back. He had messed up big time. What the hell had provoked him to have sex with Sam? Why had he done it? He loved Bridget, what the hell came over him?

He ran his hands through his hair and watched until she disappeared. He made his way back to the room to put the rest of his clothes back on. "Come back to bed, baby," Sam said. He ignored her and finished getting dressed. "Timmy, c'mon. You know you wanna."

"Don't call me that and don't come near me again. I can't handle this. I don't love you; I love that girl that just walked out of my life."

"You mean the soc look alike?"

"She might be too good for me, but she's the love of my life. Yeah, she's goin' places that I can't go, but that means nothing. I need her in my life. I have to have her. She's the only one that keeps me sane."

"Well, well, Tim Shepard has gone soft. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Well now you do. So don't bother me again." He walked out of the house and back to his. He had to figure out something to do. He couldn't just let Bridget walk out of his life like that. He had to have her, just like he had said to Sam.

_She's the only one that keeps me sane. _That sure was true. Since he'd started being with Bridget, he hadn't been in one bit of trouble with the fuzz. He hadn't gone to jail or even committed some minor crime. She was his backbone, his conscience. Without her, what would he do?

Curly was right though with what he had said two days ago. He was afraid that he wouldn't be part of Bridget's future. She was so much better than him. Why would she want to spend the rest of her life with a hood when she could find someone so much better?

He sighed and made a detour for the park, where he sat down on a bench and just thought.

-------------

I walked to the DX, where Soda was working. I went into the office and found him and Steve looking at magazines. "Hey Bumble Bee!" Soda said when he saw me.

"Hey Soda, Steve."

"What's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute? I got a favor to ask you."

"Sure. Be right back," he told Steve and followed me outside. "What's up Bee?"

"I got a doctor's appointment, with an OB. I might be pregnant." He was shocked for a moment.

"Why ain't you askin' Tim to go with you?"

"I just went to Buck's to tell him and found him in bed with another girl." Tears started falling down my face and I furiously wiped at them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bridget." He pulled me to him. "I never thought he'd do something like that."

"Me neither. He said he loved me. I lose everyone I love, Soda. Tim was the first person for me to love after Logan. I took a risk; I put my heart out there, and look what happens. Why does this always happen to me?"

"I don't know. I'm here for you. Of course, I'll go with you to your appointment. You don't have to go alone."

"Thanks Soda." I pulled away from him and wiped at my eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

He grinned. "I'm sure you'd get along just fine."

"Yeah right." I paused. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure, I'll come pick you up. What time?"

"Noon."

"I'll be there." I smiled slightly at him. He pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head. "Everything will be fine."

"I hope so." I walked away and headed home.

-------------

"Bridget Matthews," the nurse said from the waiting room.

"Time to take a trip to hell," I whispered to Soda and took his hand. We followed the nurse down the hallway to a room on the right.

"Sit here and Dr. McCourt will be in shortly." She left the room and I lay down on the table.

"Sodapop."

"Mm."

"If I'm pregnant, do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

He thought for a moment. "A girl."

"Do you think I'd be better taking care of a girl than a boy?"

"Of course not. You'd do fine with whatever you had. But a little girl with your hair and Tim's blue eyes would be cute. You could dress her up like a doll." I laughed.

The door opened and a man walked in. "Hi, I'm Dr. McCourt. Shall we get started?"

"Uhh…yeah," I said sarcastically.

He sat down and did all that doctor stuff to see if I was, in fact, with child.

About an hour later, he came to his conclusion. "Ms. Matthews, you are not pregnant. You can leave whenever you're ready. Just pay the lady at the desk," he said and walked out.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Did you hear that, Soda?! I'm not pregnant!" I jumped off the table and into his arms. "Yes, yes, yes!" He laughed.

"Good to see that you're in such a good mood."

"How could I not be? My life is back on track. I have no distractions. I can concentrate on school and on graduating next year. It's great." He laughed again. "My mom's gonna be so happy."

"C'mon, let's get outta here." Soda took my hand and led me to the front desk, where I was required to pay. Then we left and drove to the Dingo, where we ordered chocolate shakes and just hung out like we used to.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter of Fool For Love. I hope you enjoyed it. There will be a sequel. I have already started writing it. It's just a matter of time until i upload it. Okay, so I know this chapter is short, but it's cute. R&R and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 11

Finals were over and school had finally ended. I passed all my finals and got A's on my report card. You'd think I'd be happy, right?

Wrong. I was completely miserable. I never realized before how much I would actually miss Tim if our relationship ended. Well, not _if_ any more. It had ended and I couldn't handle it. I had spent the past few days crying and just being in an awful mood. Why was all this happening to me? Had I done something so awful in a past life that god was punishing me for it now? Where was Aphrodite when you needed her?

I had been spending a lot of time with Soda. I slept over his house a lot and spent most of my free time there. My mom was always at work and Two-Bit was never home and I didn't want to be alone. That just made me sulk even more in my misery. Soda was there for me, so I stayed with him. My best friend. Thank god I had him.

I went to the DX with him, too. I'd help him or Steve around the garage or in the office. I just did it to keep busy. I didn't want any time to think about what had happened or what I had seen. I saw those pictures enough when I went to sleep at night. Stupid Tim; he had ruined everything. How could he change his mind so quickly? I thought he loved me. What had happened? I knew I loved him, even now. I knew my heart would always be with him, no matter what. I needed him. Why did he have to go out and cheat on me?

I was in the office, bored out of my mind. Soda and Steve were out in the garage fixing up some car, so I was left to manage up front. The bell above the door rang and I looked up. Oh great. I turned around and tried to figure out what to do. "Bridget, I didn't know you worked here."

I turned around and looked at Tim. "I don't. I'm just helping out. I don't really feel like spending my days at home alone."

"Look, can we talk?"

"We have nothing to talk about. I think you made your point very clear the other night in the bedroom."

"Bridget, please." I looked into his eyes and saw that they were staring at me pleadingly.

I sighed. "Fine." He walked outside and I started to follow him. "Soda, Steve, I'll be back. I'm just gonna step outside for a sec." I yelled into the garage.

"Yup," one of them yelled back.

"Alright Shepard, what do you want?"

"I need to explain what happened."

"What's there to explain? You got sick of me and screwed another girl. What more is there to tell?"

"That's not what happened." He sighed.

"Well, c'mon then. Out with it." I was getting impatient.

"While you were doing all that studying, I started to realize that you were goin' places. You're brilliant and you're gonna get outta Tulsa. I realized that you weren't gonna be with me forever. You're gonna leave for college and forget all about me. You're gonna find some rich, smart guy that can take care of ya better than I can. I knew from the beginning that you were too good for me. You don't need me in your life. All I can do is ruin it. I'm not worth you screwing up your life over."

I looked at him sadly. "Tim."

"No, it's true. You can't deny any of that. That's why I went with to Buck's with Sam."

My eyes were filling with tears. "Tim. I-I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. You know that all that is true. You know that I'm just a no-good hood. You don't need that in your life."

"You're right, I don't." He looked down. "But I do need you." He lifted his head up and looked at me surprised. "I love you, Tim. I need you in my life." He walked over to me and put his hand at the back of my neck. I leaned into him and our lips connected. He tangled his hand in my hair and I put my arms around his waist. I pulled away. "You hurt me so much."

"I know. I'm so sorry. I didn't think. My anger got the best of me." I kissed him again.

"Why is there so much drama in this relationship?"

"I have no idea. Guess we just attract as much as possible." He brushed his lips against mine. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against his.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked.

"Whatever you please."

"You just make things so complicated."

"I know. I told you I just ruin your life."

I pulled away and looked at him. "No. You make it worth living." I leaned in and pressed my lips against his.

"Bee! We need some help!" Steve yelled from the garage.

I pulled away from Tim. "I gotta go. See you later?"

"Definitely." I kissed him again.

"Bye." I walked away and headed into the garage. I went to work helping Steve and Soda with the car, but I couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. Tim and I were back together! I was ecstatic. I knew I probably shouldn't have forgiven him so easily, but his reasoning just got to me. He actually opened up to me. That meant something, right? I sighed. I loved that boy with all my heart.

And I'd probably never stop.


End file.
